Les enfants de la Lune
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Histoire d'amour impossible entre un humain et un enfant de la Lune. Draco avait pourtant promis de ne jamais s'approcher des nuages d'en bas. Mais la curiosité le rongeait, il voulait voir la Terre et les humains. Il tomba. C'est sûr lui, qu'il tomba. Comment son père avait-il pu se tromper autant ? Les humains n'étaient pas si vils que ça... Threeshot UA Slash HPDM Mpreg
1. En bas

_**Salut, nouvelle fiction, HPDM, UA, l'histoire est complètement inventée mais aucun des personnages et lieux (enfin presque) ne sont miens, personnages OOC... blablabla...**_

 _ **C'est un OS découpé en trois parties. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

 _ **Cette fiction a été entièrement écrite sur l'OST complète de "Journey" et de "Ori and the Blind Forest". Si vous avez l'occasion de la lire en écoutant l'un des deux, ça vaut le détour. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Les enfants de la Lune**

* * *

 **Partie I :** En bas.

* * *

Dans une chambre somptueuse dans toute sa simplicité, un enfant était installé dans son lit à baldaquin. Il se trouvait dans les bras de son père alors que celui-ci avait posé un livre plein d'images haute en couleurs. L'enfant regardait celles-ci avec des yeux gris de lune emplis de curiosité et de bonheur. Son père quant à lui, ne souriait pas. Il agita ses longs cheveux blonds sur son visage d'un blanc immaculé. Et ses yeux bleus brillants tel le ciel en plein jour, scrutait son fils avec amour. Enfin, il débuta son histoire, lisant lentement comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Il était une fois, dans un pays où la magie régnait par delà ses terres, existait un tout petit village du nom de Godric's Hollow. Il était habité par des humains. Les humains étaient des créatures, des hommes et des femmes, au caractère si vil et repoussant, que la Magie les avait quitté, las de leur malignité.

Il tourna la page alors que le petit garçon à ses côtés fronçait les sourcils. Cette histoire-là n'était pas semblable à celle des autres. Il avait déjà très peur alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

\- La Magie eut alors l'idée de s'offrir à deux uniques enfants, si ceux-ci lui prouvaient qu'ils le méritaient. Elle se transforma en un immense dragon d'eau et parcourut les forêts du monde entier en quête de ces enfants. Mais chaque fois, l'histoire fut la même.

Il tourna encore et le petit planta son visage dans les habits de soie blancs de son père, étouffant un cri. On pouvait y voir des hommes aux dents pointues et aux griffes acérées tuaient le pauvre dragon bleu. Il s'attrista sans comprendre pourquoi les humains étaient si méchants.

\- Les années passèrent sans qu'aucun humain ne lui prouve sa valeur, jusqu'au jour où ce n'est pas deux enfants, mais tout un village qui prit soin du dragon. Le village de Godric's Hollow. Fière et satisfaite, la Magie donna ce qu'elle avait promit. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait fait tellement de peine, qu'elle pensa que ses nouveaux enfants ne survivraient pas ici bas. Alors elle fit descendre les nuages et ils montèrent dessus.

L'enfant glissa sa main sur les nuages dessinés sur le bout de papier. Il sourit en regardant l'enfant qui était en amont. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de lui. Ou bien de son père à son âge. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des diamants. Oui... Ce serait peut-être son père.

\- Grâce à la Magie, les nuages regagnèrent le ciel. Et maintenant que ses enfants étaient en sécurité, bien loin de la terre et des humains, elle repartit sur sa terre natale, la Lune. Les enfants bâtirent des maisons, puis des châteaux. Des milliers d'années s'écoulèrent et ils se multiplièrent, visitant le monde des nuages et s'éparpillant tout autour de la planète. Mais toujours aussi proche de leur mère, la Lune. Et c'est ainsi qu'on les appela. Les enfants de la Lune.

L'enfant admira la dernière image représentant son peuple autour de la Lune.

\- Allez, Draco. Il est maintenant l'heure de dormir. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

\- Mais, père ! Je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir. Dîtes-moi, qu'est-il arrivé au village ? Est-il loin de Serpentard ?

\- Les humains ont recommencé à vivre dans ce village, salissant par cela tout ce que les enfants de la Lune avaient construit. Et non, il n'est pas loin. Juste en dessous. Ce château est celui qui fut construit par les premiers enfants de la Lune.

\- Oh, père. Crois-tu qu'ils sont toujours aussi méchants maintenant ?

Le père referma le bouquin et le posa sur la table en soupirant. Il fit de même avec sa couronne et se leva du lit. Il repoussa délicatement son fils sur ses oreillers et referma la couverture sur lui. Puis il s'agenouilla et murmura :

\- Écoute mon enfant, si je t'ai raconté cette histoire, c'est parce que tu es en âge de comprendre. Et tu es maintenant bien trop grand pour que je puisse être derrière toi tous les jours. Nous sommes des enfants de la Lune, et en aucun cas tu ne dois t'approcher des nuages d'en bas. Si jamais tu venais à tomber et que les humains savaient... ils te prendraient pour te vider de ton sang.

\- Pourquoi ? S'apeura-t-il.

\- Parce que nous sommes immortels, et ainsi, ils deviennent immortels à leur tour... C'est ainsi que sont morts des centaines d'entre nous... Ainsi que ta mère...

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, attristé et hocha la tête.

\- Je ne m'y aventurais pas, Père. Souffla-t-il.

\- Me le promets-tu ?

\- Je vous le promets...

Le roi eut un vague sourire pour son fils et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Dors maintenant. Et que la Lune guide tes pas.

\- Que la Lune guide les vôtres, murmura l'enfant en s'endormant paisiblement.

* * *

 _ **100 ans plus tard**_

* * *

La Lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Les préparatifs menaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Tout le château du royaume de Serpentard était en effervescence. Dans quelques jours, une éclipse plongerait le monde dans une nuit sans Lune. Et la Magie reviendrait prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants. C'était un spectacle qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Ce serait la première pour le prince puisqu'il était bien trop jeune lors des fois précédentes. Il avait tellement de question à lui poser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Pour l'instant, il devait rattraper ses amis.

Il courait avec rapidité, sa longue robe et cape blanches fouettant l'air au rythme de ses pas.

Draco avait bien grandi, il s'était embellis faisant la fierté de son père. Chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, il revoyait sa tendre épouse, Narcissa, reine de Serpentard. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des siens, couleur des nuages, couleur de la Lune. C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait donné son surnom Gris de Lune. Il avait aussi prit sa beauté mais, et des fois cela le désespéra, il avait aussi son esprit aventureux et téméraire. La curiosité primait tout ce qu'il faisait.

C'est ainsi que Lucius, Roi de Serpentard, sut que la curiosité avait encore frappé, aidée de ses amis, quand il le vit courir dans les couloirs. Il fronça les sourcils, se jurant de parler au compte de son fils bien trop influent sur les agissements de Draco. Il le laissa tout de même courir, espérant qu'il n'allait pas faire à nouveau scandale.

Alors Draco parcourut le château, évitant pas mal de gens et se fichant de leur regard outré ou des murmures qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il arriva enfin de l'autre côté, tout en bas, près d'une petite porte marrons, de la taille d'un enfant. Ses amis étaient là et l'attendaient patiemment. Blaise, Théodore, Grégory, Vincent et sa promise Pansy.

Il sourit en la voyant et se pencha devant elle pour embrasser sa main.

\- Ma futur, comment allez-vous en ce jour ?

\- Bien, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se pressa de retirer sa main et Draco regarda les autres.

\- Alors ? Allons-nous y aller ?

\- Oui, s'exclama Blaise un homme aussi noir que la nuit et dont les yeux brillaient d'un jaune étoilé. Dépêchons-nous avant que le Roi nous attrape.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un sort et se pencha pour passer à travers, très vite suivi de tout le monde. Draco regarda juste un instant derrière lui, pour être sûr qu'on ne le voyait pas puis referma la porte et la scella. Ils rejoignit rapidement ses amis alors que devant eux se présentaient les rues de la ville. Draco remonta sa capuche blanche sur ses grandes oreilles pointues et cacha la moitié inférieure de son visage d'un bandeau.

\- Draco, fit Vincent alors que tous faisaient de même. On voit ta couronne.

\- Mince, fit le blond en rabattant un peu plus sa capuche sur son front.

Il regretta ne pas l'avoir laissée. Mais s'il l'avait fait, tout le monde aurait été surpris et aurait eu des soupçons. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une fine couronne de fer en argent qui entourait son front et pas la gigantesque pièce montée qui saillait la tête de son père. Sûr qu'elle était maintenant hors de vu, ils continuèrent leur route éclairée par la douce lumière de la Lune. La ville était un endroit fabuleux, mais interdit au prince. C'est pourquoi, l'espace de quelques heures, ils se faufilaient à travers leur passage secret pour lui montrer comment elle était faîte.

Ils passèrent rapidement les endroits qu'ils avaient déjà vu, et Draco s'extasia aux nouvelles maisons en construction, ou encore devant les différents stands. Ses amis prenaient le temps et la patience de tout lui expliquer. Son précepteur lui avait peut-être tout appris, mais le voir de ses yeux étaient bien mieux. Le palais se trouvait maintenant loin derrière eux quand ils arrivèrent en bout.

\- Bien, dit Blaise en abaissant son cache nez. Nous avons fait le tour. Nous devrions rentrer.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui, déçu de rentrer si tôt. Il voulait encore parler aux gens de la ville et connaître un peu mieux ce qu'était une balançoire. Il n'y avait pas de balançoire dans son palais. Il en avait vu une dans un parc pour enfant... Il voulait une balançoire ! Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit chemin sombre.

\- Nous pouvons aller par-là ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avança.

\- Non, Draco ! S'écria Grégory en l'attrapant par le bras.

Le blond sursauta et le toisa. Il n'aimait pas quand on le touche. Encore moins quand c'était un homme de deux fois sa taille et sa masse corporelle. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit avec quelques excuses.

\- Il ne faut pas aller là-bas, murmura Pansy en s'approchant.

\- Qui a-t-il de si dangereux ?

\- Les nuages d'en bas. Répondit-elle en le défiant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Les nuages d'en bas... Il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait fait à son père. Jamais il ne devait s'approcher des nuages d'en bas. Mais il aurait tellement voulu savoir à quoi cela ressemble. Juste un coup d'œil, cela ne pouvait faire de mal ?

\- Draco, fit Blaise, je sais ce que tu as en tête et c'est hors de question. C'est dangereux ! On dit que les nuages d'en bas sont instables. Et parfois se brisent sous nos pieds. Et une fois sur terre... Les humains te tuent !

\- D'accord... D'accord, rentrons... Murmura le prince, complètement hypnotisé par ce chemin qui ne lui paraissait pas une once dangereux.

Soulagés qu'il se montre raisonnable, ses amis rebroussèrent chemin et ils rentrèrent tous. Mais Draco n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il était curieux, avide de savoir. Pourrait-il voir les humains sur les nuages d'en bas ? Il aurait tellement voulu voir un vrai humain. Il était sûr et certain qu'il pourrait vaincre facilement ces méchantes créatures. Après tout, les humains n'avaient pas de magie. Il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco se pencha à la fenêtre. Serpentard était la plus belle ville du monde... Si seulement il pouvait voir les autres... Il en avait assez de vivre enfermé dans sa tour. Mais son père ne le laisserait jamais partir. De là où il était, la terre lui apparut comme un loin, loin petit point dans le ciel. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer... Enfin... Plus maintenant ! Il pouvait voir la terre, s'il le voulait.

Le prince se mordit la lèvre. Si jamais son père apprenait qu'ils s'étaient approché des nuages d'en bas, il condamnerait immédiatement l'accès du passage secret. Mais... son père n'avait jamais su jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Décidé, il reprit sa longue cape blanche et repartit en courant hors du château, seul. Il refit le trajet et se retrouva à nouveau devant le chemin dangereux. Il retira sa capuche et son bandeau, et descendit lentement les marches. Quelques mètres plus loin, la route s'arrêta là pour faire place aux nuages. Intrigué, il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le « sol ». C'était d'une douceur incomparable. Il appuya et remarqua qu'il ne passait pas au travers. Alors il se releva et inspira profondément.

\- Allez, Draco ! Se dit-il. Un château vit sur ses nuages, ce n'est pas ton petit corps qui va les faire céder.

Il ferma les yeux et avança, posant ses deux pieds nus sur le sol. Les enfants de la Lune n'avaient pas de chaussures, ils ne savaient d'ailleurs même pas ce que c'était. Il resta là quelques minutes durant, le cœur palpitant comme jamais auparavant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sourire bêtement. Puis il courut... La sensation des nuages sur ses jambes était telle qu'elle remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais sentit cela auparavant. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement quand en face de lui, le vide se présenta. Les nuages semblaient aussi bien moins épais, comme une brume sur le sol... Mais sans sol en dessous. L'adrénaline fit rougir ses longues oreilles alors qu'il avança prudemment vers le bord. Puis il s'accroupit et passa ses yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le rendit tout à coup en extase. C'était magnifique, tout en couleur. Du vert, du marron... Le noir l'empêchait de tout bien voir et pourtant, il aurait voulu demander ce qu'était ces étranges choses qui sortaient du sol, mais à qui aurait-il pu le faire ? Il était sûr que c'était ce que père appelait « une forêt ». Il resta là, des minutes durant, et le vertige ne le prit pas une seule fois. C'était si loin de lui. Peut-être des kilomètres...

Soudain, le nuage craqua. Effrayé, le blond s'allongea afin de répartir le poids de son corps sur une zone plus grande. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Tout autour de lui la fissure se fit plus nette et bientôt, le nuage se sépara et commença à glisser. Draco se releva d'un coup et sauta aussi fort qu'il put. Il attrapa le rebord de ses mains, son corps se balançant dans le vide. Il regarda en bas le nuage remonter et partir au loin dans le ciel. Sans le poids de son corps, il ne tombait plus.

Draco se hissa difficilement sur le rebord et pesta contre lui-même. Quand il fut dessus, il s'étala de tout son long sur le dos, inspirant et expirant bruyamment. C'était pas passé loin. Un peu plus et il serait tombé. Il ouvrit les yeux en se disant qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Mais quand il s'assit, un morceau de nuage plus petit craqua à son tour et tomba... Beaucoup plus vite que l'autre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était bien trop loin pour remonter. Draco regarda avec peur Serpentard disparaître petit à petit. Il s'accrocha autant qu'il put au nuage.

Sa peur se décupla quand celui-ci commença à se désintégrer. Il ne restait alors plus qu'un bout pour accueillir sa main et son genoux quand une de ses immenses choses qui sortaient du sol se présenta devant lui. Il réagit alors, posant son pied sur ce qui restait de sa monture pour se jeter sur un des rebord. Il s'accrocha de ses deux bras, se hissa et fut assis dessus en un rien de temps. Draco regarda tout autour de lui alors que le tambour que son cœur mitraillait dans ses oreilles commençaient à redescendre.

Le nuage avait disparu. Et en haut, il ne pouvait voir que des nuages blancs. Ni château, ni ville. Serpentard avait disparu... Il regarda ce sur quoi il s'était rattrapé. C'était une forêt. Avec de grands bras. Il toucha un tissu de la forêt mais celle-ci s'arracha.

\- Pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de remettre le tissu vert sur le bras.

Lui avait-il fait mal ?

\- Et toi ! Tu parles aux arbres ? Ricana-t-on en bas.

Draco sursauta et mit un temps avant de baisser les yeux. Un humain était là. C'était sûrement un humain, il était comme dans les livres... Bon, il n'avait pas de crocs dans la bouche, ni des yeux sombres, ce qui était très étranges mais c'était quand même un humain. Il eut envie de disparaître à l'instant. Il recula sur le bras de la forêt et tenta de se cacher dans les branches mais l'humain le suivit sans comprendre.

\- Eh ! Attend. Tu es coincé, tu veux que je t'aide à descendre ?

L'aider ? Il voulait l'aider... Mais Draco hocha négativement la tête. Non, c'était sûrement une ruse pour l'attirer vers lui. Oui, il se montrerait gentil puis ensuite l'emmènerait dans sa tanière pour l'écorcher vif. Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter. Mais la curiosité était trop forte, il regarda lentement derrière le bras et remarqua que l'humain le dévisageait aussi. Non, il n'avait pas du tout l'air sombre. Il avait de grands yeux verts et un sourire aux lèvres. Une peau foncée. Pas comme Blaise, une peau blanche qu'on aurait légèrement noircie avec de l'encre marron.

Dans sa main, il avait un étrange objet semi-circulaire fait de bois et d'un fil et sur son dos, des bâtons bien trop fin pour taper quelqu'un avec et lui faire mal. L'humain suivit son regard et prit l'objet pour le mettre dans son dos.

\- C'est l'arc qui te fait peur ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste en train de chasser quand je t'ai vu. Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, alors je m'en vais.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il s'approcha encore du bord pour le regarder partir et bien sûr, il tomba. Il essaya de se rattraper aux bras de la forêt mais il eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient écartés de sa trajectoire. Même la forêt était méchante ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il lui avait déchiré son manteau vert. Il s'attendit à la chute, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas douloureuse quand soudain il fut rattraper par quelque chose de vraiment chaud. Trop chaud.

\- Pf... C'était moins une !

Le prince ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les deux lagons verts intenses. Si proche... c'était bouleversant... Il réagit subitement en le repoussant, tombant sur les fesses, et recula rapidement.

\- Ne me mangez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Gémit-il.

L'humain le regarda en haussa un sourcil puis il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger ! Si c'est ainsi que tu remercies les gens qui te sauvent la vie. Que faisais-tu dans l'arbre déjà ?

Il pointa l'objet qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie avant d'essayer de la lui ôter. Alors ce n'était une forêt... Un arbre ?

\- Je... Je suis tombé...

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! J'exagérais un peu. Ce n'était pas très haut, tu n'aurais eu que quelques blessures mais bon...

Draco détailla l'humain. Il était grand, sûrement plus grand que lui. Une touffe de cheveux brun sur la tête, comme si un oiseau avait élu résidence et semé la pagaille, un corps musclé, de longues jambes. Il portait des habits ne ressemblant pas à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa longue vie. Sombre et court. Des bottes noires et un seul gant. Le plus bizarre chez lui était de drôle de vitre transparente sur son nez. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui et Draco se ratatina, toujours au sol.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es nouveau ou seulement perdu ? Où sont tes chaussures ? Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?

Il lui tendit la main et Draco la regarda sans comprendre. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le repousser et s'enfuir ou accepter son aide. Il était face à un humain. Un humain ! Qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'étoffe d'une créature horrible. La curiosité l'emporta alors et il prit sa main.

\- Tu ne vas pas me manger ? Murmura-t-il alors que l'homme le relevait.

\- Mais non ! C'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille. Bon, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Ces bois sont assez dangereux, les loups rôdent et les cerfs se défendent un peu trop bien.

Draco ne savait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais en entendant le mot danger, il se dit qu'il devait regagner au plus vite son château. De plus si son père remarquait qu'il n'était plus là, il allait l'enfermer pour toujours. Sans espoir de revoir un jour la lumière de la Lune. Alors il leva la tête et montra les nuages.

\- Je viens de là.

Harry en fit tout autant puis le regarda sans comprendre. Il pencha soudainement sa tête sur le côté et avisa ses grandes oreilles et sa peau blanche. Il écarquilla les yeux et son sourire s'allongea.

\- Tu es un enfant de la Lune ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ? Mais oui, bien sûr. N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te sucer ton sang pour devenir immortel. Que ferais-je de l'immortalité ? C'est stupide... Woah... Un enfant de la Lune, un vrai. Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Je suis tombé, répéta Draco en étant de plus en plus surpris.

\- Hm... Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais absolument pas comme faire pour te ramener chez toi. Je doute que cela soit possible.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel et fit la moue. Alors il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui...

\- Peut-être que si quelqu'un a vu que tu étais tombé, ils viendront te chercher ? Demanda Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et sourit, posa une main dessus.

\- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, murmura-t-il. Et je suis encore désolé pour t'avoir déchiré ton habit. Me pardonnes-tu ?

\- Euh... Fit le brun... C'est un arbre... ça ne parle pas un arbre. Et... C'est des feuilles qu'il porte, pas des habits.

\- Des feuilles... Comme c'est jolis.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'arbres... là-haut ?

\- Non.

Le blond se retourna vers lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Après tout, le brun savait qui il était donc... En plus, il avait une arme sur lui, il pourrait lui venir en aide.

\- Je suis Draco, Prince de Serpentard, et je te sommes de devenir mon garde du corps, le temps que Père vienne me chercher.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fit la moue.

\- Déjà, tu me sommes de rien du tout. Je te signale que j'ai besoin de chasser pour vivre moi, et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au baby-sitter. Donc tu vas gentiment rester ici, ton père te retrouvera là où tu es tombé, non ?

Le blond passa de Harry à la forêt quand soudain il remarqua que ses yeux voyaient de moins en moins bien. Il se tourna tout autour de lui avant que, dans le ciel, une immense boule de lumière fasse son apparition. Elle hypnotisa le blond.

\- C'est... magnifique... Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est le soleil, il se lève. Tu ne l'a jamais vu ? Pourtant tu vis dans le ciel, pas sous terre.

\- Non, nous dormons quand le soleil se lève. C'est chaud... J'ai chaud...

Soudain, Draco sentit les picotements de chaleur lui faire mal. Un rayon traversa l'arbre et lui brûla le bras. Il hurla de terreur et posa sa main sur sa blessure.

\- Ton soleil m'attaque, hurla-t-il, apeuré.

Harry réagit instinctivement, il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il passait d'arbre en arbre pour laisser Draco dans l'ombre. Ils arrivèrent à la bordure de la forêt. Harry le fit s'arrêter. Il n'y arriverait jamais avant que le soleil ne se lève complètement. Il avisa sa maison, une petite chaumière branlante un peu éloignée de tout, entouré de barrière de bois. Un paisible endroit que le blond ne pouvait contempler tant la douleur de sa brûlure lui faisait mal. Harry prit les choses en main et rabattit la capuche du blond sur sa tête et la cape autour de son corps. Puis il le prit dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous manger là-haut ? Tu pèses à peine plus qu'une plume. En même temps, si tu marches sur les nuages, c'est compréhensible.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il partit en courant vers chez lui. L'ombre du la vallée s'amenuisant et il n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter dans la maison que le soleil brillait l'endroit. Harry ferma tous les volets, plongeant ainsi la maison dans le noir. Draco sortit la tête de sa cape et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans une maison étrange. Des objets de partout l'encombraient bien trop. Il y avait une table, des chaises simples. C'était à la fois émerveillant et dégoûtant. Parce qu'il n'avait vu auparavant un tel bazar.

Il regarda Harry se déplacer difficilement dans le noir, tout essoufflé.

\- Le soleil est parti ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il est dehors, et ne risque pas de partir avant ce soir. Comment ne peux-tu pas le savoir ? Tu ne t'ai jamais réveillé en pleine... plein jour ?

\- Non. On ferme les yeux puis quand on les ouvre, le soleil n'est plus là.

\- Oui, c'est le principe du mot dormir... Soupira-t-il. Ah, c'est là.

Il attrapa quelque chose que Draco ne connaissait pas. Enfin, il n'y avait que des choses que Draco ne connaissait pas. Sauf les livres... Mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Juste quelques uns sur une étagère. Rien à voir avec la bibliothèque de Serpentard. Harry sortit une petit boîte et fit craquer un bâton. Il fit alors apparaître un tout petit soleil. Et le blond s'extasia.

\- Tu fais de la magie ! Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la science.

\- Le soleil... murmura le blond en s'approchant.

\- Non, c'est du feu, et ne viens pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Suite à ça, il remplit la pièce du feu et illumina l'endroit.

\- Désolé, mais moi je ne vois pas la nuit. Bon écoute, il faut vraiment que j'aille chasser si nous voulons manger. Alors tu vas rester ici, je n'en ai que pour quelques heures. Et surtout ne sort pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant de la Lune cuit devant ma porte !

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout son ton autoritaire. Il n'y avait que son père pour lui parler de cette façon. Mais le brun se ficha de lui et sortit en ouvrant que très peu la porte. Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air en colère, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Il avait une dette envers cet humain. Draco regarda tout autour de lui et s'avança vers les livres. Il en prit un et alla s'asseoir sur le lit installé au fond de la maison. Il s'allongea et s'émerveilla. En quelques minutes, il apprit beaucoup plus de choses sur les humains qu'en trois cent ans de vie. Les arbres, la nature, l'eau, les animaux. Une simple histoire de chevaliers qui pourtant le captiva.

Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit paisiblement, le livre encore dans sa main.

* * *

C'est le bruit qui le réveilla. Il agita ses longues oreilles avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva et s'étira en baillant. Il remarqua que sa couronne était tombée alors il la ramassa et la remit sur son front. Puis le bruit reprit et il regarda à l'avant. Harry était rentré et portait un tablier de peau. Il faisait bouillir quelque chose qui avait une drôle d'odeur. Draco s'avança prudemment et murmura à nouveau :

\- Le soleil est parti ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna.

\- Tu es réveillé... Non, il est toujours là. Tu veux manger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du lapin. J'ai fait une belle prise aujourd'hui. Des lapins, du renard, et même un cerf. Nous serons tranquilles pour plusieurs jours. Je vais aller m'occuper du jardin, alors si tu as faim, n'hésite pas et mange.

\- Nous ne mangeons pas.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le brun. Bon dieu, tu aurais pu me le dire avant ? Maintenant j'ai de la nourriture de trop. Qu'importe, j'irai la vendre en ville.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, sinon, elle va se gâter.

Harry soupira et éteint le feu sous la grosse marmite. Il enleva son tablier qu'il posa sur la chaise.

\- Si je vais en ville et que je demande de l'aide, peut-être que quelqu'un saura comment te faire remonter.

\- Non ! S'écria l'enfant de la Lune. S'il te plaît, ne dit à personne que je suis ici. Il viendrait m'enlever. Je ne fais confiance qu'à toi.

Harry fit la moue puis hocha la tête, lui donnant sa parole. Il sortit laissant à nouveau Draco seul. Ce dernier ne le comprenait pas. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas aussi curieux que lui ? Après tout, il était un enfant de la Lune, mais il le regardait comme s'il s'adressait à un humain, comme s'il se fichait qu'il soit tombé des nuages. Draco fit le tour de la chaumière. Habitait-il seul ici ? Il en avait l'impression. C'était horrible que de vivre seul. Il n'avait pas l'air vieux, peut-être son âge. Où étaient ses parents ? Avait-il des amis ?

Le blond voulait regarder à nouveau le ciel. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. La grande lumière lui fit plisser les yeux mais il ne brûla pas, encore à l'ombre. Et après qu'il fut habitué, ce n'est pas le soleil qu'il regarda mais Harry. Il avait ôté son t-shirt et s'occuper de son jardin tranquillement. Quand les plantes furent arrosés, il coupa du bois. Draco admira la force qu'il mettait même si l'arme tranchante qu'il avait dans les mains lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne savait pas avant, il n'en avait jamais vu. Harry se releva et prit les dernières bûches qu'il mit dans son panier. Il s'octroya une pause et but de l'eau.

Draco trouva l'humain magnifique. Si son père pouvait voir ça, il aurait sans doute une toute autre opinion d'eux. Alors que là-haut, il ne faisait rien de ses dix doigts, cet homme travaillait toute la journée pour survivre. Et quand il vit la solitude de cet endroit, il comprit ses mots quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne recherchait pas l'immortalité. Le prince aurait voulu sortir et lui donner un coup de main, mais sa blessure lui rappela les conséquences d'un tel acte. Quand Harry eut tout rangé, il attrapa son t-shirt et vint vers lui.

\- Ça t'amuse de frôler la mort ? Rentre tout de suite.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, fronça le blond. Je suis un prince.

\- Ici, tu n'es prince de rien du tout. A part peut-être de la bêtise. Viens.

Il l'attrapa par son bras brûlé et l'obligea à le suivre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Draco grimaça et Harry le relâcha. Il lui montra une chaise.

\- Assis toi et lève ta manche. Je vais te soigner.

Draco obéit tout bêtement. Harry revint avec un rouleau de tissus et une fiole. Il s'assit à côté de lui et s'attela à verser la mixture coagulante sur sa peau.

\- Les légendes racontent que les enfants de la Lune sont doués de magie. Ne peux-tu pas effacer cette brûlure.

\- Nous sommes peut-être né avec la magie, mais elle comprend des années d'apprentissage. Et je ne suis majeur que depuis qu'une dizaine d'années. Je n'ai pas encore tout appris. Entre autre, les sorts de soin me sont inconnus.

\- Attend... fit le brun en s'arrêtant brusquement. Majeur d'une dizaine d'années ? Mais quel âge as-tu ?

\- Trois cent onze ans, pourquoi ?

\- Oh ! Tu es super bien conservé pour ton âge, rit l'humain en finissant sa besogne.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'enfant de la Lune.

\- A ton âge, je serais déjà poussière. Nous ne pouvons vivre que quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt dix ans environ avant que la vieillesse nous rattrape.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Moi ? Vingt-cinq ans. On ne peut pas comparer, je suis humain.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Vis-tu seul ici ?

\- Eh oui, mes parents m'ont quittés il y a peu de temps..

\- Oh, s'attrista-t-il. Comment...

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ont disparu et personne ici ne sait où ils sont allés. Ou ne veut pas me le dire, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ma mère est morte. Quand je n'avais que cinquante ans. Bien plus tard, quand je fus en âge de comprendre, mon père m'a dit qu'elle était tombée des nuages d'en bas et que les humains l'avaient emportés pour boire son sang. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour la sauver.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment ça se passait il y a deux cent cinquante ans, mais je peux t'assurer que l'on ne fait plus ça, maintenant.

Harry se leva et s'étira.

\- Excuse-moi si tu me trouves un peu rustre parfois, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi souvent avec quelqu'un.

\- Non, non, c'est bon... Je trouve que tu es l'humain le plus gentil que j'ai rencontré.

\- Je suis surtout le seul, rit Harry en se tournant vers la cuisine.

Il se servit de son étrange lapin et s'installa à nouveau sur la table. Draco le regarda manger, sans une once de gêne. Il était étrangement captivé par son sauveur. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air rustre. Bon, parfois il se comportait un peu trop agressivement mais il avait ses raisons. Et Draco le comprenait. Il se demanda comment cela se faisait que les enfants de la Lune pensaient que les humains étaient si méchants. Harry n'avait pas l'air méchant. Au contraire...

Quand la nuit tomba, Draco put à nouveau sortir. Il se précipita dehors et se réjouit en parcourant l'endroit. Il s'agenouilla pour toucher l'herbe encore chaude du soleil à peine éteint. Il planta ses orteils dedans. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ses nuages. C'était doux et rêche en même temps. Il prit une poignet de terre, se fichant mettre de la saleté sur ses habits.

Il regarda Harry qui s'était assis sur un banc puis revint vers lui.

\- Montre-moi. S'il te plaît. Je veux voir une ville d'humain !

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez ! Dans le noir, personne ne me reconnaîtra comme un enfant de la Lune. Je porterais un chapeau s'il le faut.

\- Bon, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais au moindre problème, nous rentrons d'accord ?

\- Promis. Sourit le blond.

\- Nous allons te changer d'abord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient tranquillement pour le village. Harry habitait à la bordure de celui-ci. Draco regarda les humains qui rangeaient leurs affaires pour se préparer à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle chose, il s'empressait de demander à son sauveur ce que c'était. Et ce dernier répondait avec toute la patience d'un père qui apprend à son enfant. Le tour fut vite fait puisque le village n'était pas très grand. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres. Elle semblait plus moderne, faîtes de briques et de pierres et non de bois.

\- C'est la mairie. Là où vit le maire. Le chef de notre village. Apparemment, dans les grandes villes, c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme. Alors quand il est revenu, il a fait construire la mairie. Et nous demande de l'appelait « monsieur le maire ». Godric's Hollow est un village un peu loin de tous. Nous avons accepté sans poser de question.

Draco le regarda. L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Harry avait éprouvé beaucoup de sentiments. Il y avait là la tristesse, la colère, le regret... Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'osa pas le demander. Le brun le prit alors par la main et fit demi-tour. Draco toisa la maison une dernière fois avant de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, le visage et les mains de Draco se mirent tout doucement à scintiller. Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est la Lune. Elle est presque pleine.

\- Et pourquoi brilles-tu ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il était le dernier de la classe.

\- Vous ne brillez pas, vous, quand c'est le moment ?

\- Le moment ? Quel moment ? Et non, nous ne brillons pas du tout.

\- Le moment d'enfanter. Cela arrive chaque fois que la Lune se montre entièrement à nous.

Harry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Tu veux dire... Le moment d'enfanter une femme ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Un femme ou un homme. Pourquoi ? Vous enfantez vous aussi, non ?

\- Seulement les femmes, s'exclama le brun. C'est incroyable... Mais, comment fais-tu pour arrêter cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est ainsi que nous sommes. Nous brillons l'espace de quelques heures par nuit. Puis quand la pleine Lune s'en va, nous arrêtons de briller.

\- Tu es complètement fou, en fait ! Tu me préviens maintenant que tu peux briller à tout moment, même devant les autres humains.

\- J'avais oublié que c'était la pleine Lune ! Se défendit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu m'énerves, si tu souhaites tant que ça te faire « manger », grand bien te fasse ! Au moins je ne t'aurais plus dans mes pattes.

Draco se renfrogna. Il serra les poings et s'écria :

\- J'avais tord, tu es l'humain le plus méchant que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Et toi, l'enfant de la Lune le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Tu n'as jamais rencontré que moi ! Hurla le blond. Et si je te gêne, tu n'as qu'à partir !

Il entra dans la chaumière et claqua la porte.

\- C'est chez moi ici ! Répondit le brun de la même façon.

Mais il ne rentra pas, il fit demi-tour et pesta contre cet imbécile. Il alla s'asseoir sur son banc. Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis la rancœur disparut, laissant place aux sentiments de regret et de culpabilité. Ainsi qu'une incroyable envie de le protéger coûte que coûte. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà connu autrefois. Et que par pur folie, il le revivait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

\- Non, je ne... se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, étonné. Draco ouvrit la porte et sortit lentement, lui aussi triste de s'être disputé. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la lumière qu'il produisait illuminait la vallée comme une étoile sur terre.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Draco. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je pouvais briller. Mais... tu sembles ne pas vraiment être intéressé par moi. Alors je me suis dit que je t'embêterais si je te disais tout.

\- Non... C'est pas que...

Harry sourit doucement, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, avant j'étais tellement heureux. J'avais des parents qui m'aimaient, un homme que je considérais comme mon grand-frère, des amis... Et petit à petit, le temps a passé. J'ai commencé par perdre mes parents, puis cet homme et enfin quand je suis devenu trop solitaire pour être supportable, mes amis m'ont oublié. Maintenant quand je les croise, c'est à peine si nous nous disons bonjour. Je ne suis pas associable, c'est juste que j'ai perdu la faculté de m'intéresser aux choses. Mais quand on m'en parle, j'apprécie le moment.

Draco hocha juste la tête. Cet humain devait tellement souffrir de sa solitude. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était, il n'avait, juste une nuit, passé un moment seul. Et il espéra que cela n'arriverait jamais. Parce qu'en voyant Harry, cela devait être douloureux.

\- Franchement, un homme qui peut enfanter, on aura tout vu ! Rit Harry.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant bien entamée. Draco avait montré à Harry ses pouvoirs en construisant un deuxième lit en quelques secondes. Et puis il s'était attelé à ranger la chaumière. Son sauveur, couché sur son lit, le regardait faire avec des yeux à demi clos. Il souriait pendant que le blond pestait contre son ami bordélique. Il s'endormit tout doucement sans le vouloir vraiment, mais il n'était qu'un humain. Et les humains, ça dort la nuit.

Quand Draco remarqua que le brun s'était endormi, il sourit. Il vint vers lui et lui ôta ses bottes sans le toucher. Il fit de même avec sa veste et son t-shirt. Le blond rougit mais il trouvait cet homme si beau. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, voyons ! Il était un prince des enfants de la Lune. Il ne pouvait désirer un humain ! C'était interdit. De plus, il était fiancé. Il souleva Harry et le plaça sous les couvertures. Le brun gémit dans son sommeil avant de se retourner et de s'enrouler autour de ses oreillers.

Le blond sourit un peu plus. Il finit de tout nettoyer jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève avant de se coucher à son tour dans son lit et de s'endormir. Il aurait tellement de choses à raconter une fois rentré... S'il rentrait un jour...

* * *

On frappa soudainement à la porte et Draco se réveilla en sursautant. Il émergea de son sommeil et se leva. Harry se précipita sur lui, ce qui lui fit comprendre que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait. Pris de panique, il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Ne les laisse pas prendre mon sang.

Harry ne dit rien, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva hors du lit. Il le porta près d'un placard et le fit glisser à terre. Ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur le sol. En même temps, avec la légèreté d'un nuage, c'était comme si une plume tombait délicatement sur le parterre. Il ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Ne fait ou ne dit rien. Quoiqu'il arrive. Lui chuchota-t-il en pressant son index sur sa bouche.

Draco hocha juste et la porte se referma sur lui. Il s'agenouilla et regarda à travers le trou de la serrure. De là, il put tout voir. Les coups recommencèrent et Harry alla ouvrir.

\- Bien le bonjour, Harry.

Sa voix était aussi sifflante qu'un serpent et aussi froide que la pierre dans la nuit. Draco avait entendu beaucoup de voix dans la nuit d'hier, mais jamais comme celle-ci. Il eut un frisson qui parcouru son dos. Bizarrement, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le maire.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce début ?**_

 _ **Toujours pas de Bêta L, me tapez pas sur les fautes s'il vous plaît, en plus il est 2h 30 du matin, je bosse dans 4h, comprenez-moi ! (Ok, et là vous allez me dire, c'est de ta faute si tu continues à écrire aussi tard. Pffff bande d'ingrat ! Je vous aimes.)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Le maire

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**_

 _ **Amista : Merci beaucoup, c'est un peu ce que je voulais donné à cette fiction, de la guimauve à souhait. Merci pour ta review !  
**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Partie II :** Le maire.

* * *

\- Bonjour, monsieur le maire, répondit poliment Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Le maire ? Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Draco dévisagea l'homme qu'Harry avait laissé entrer. Son visage était plus laid que sa voix. Il était chauve, le nez aplatit, les traits tirés comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il était grand avec un teint presque gris. Il n'était pas sûr que les humains devaient ainsi quand ils vieillissaient. Il en avait vu des vieux humains, et ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cela. Non, c'était sûrement autre chose qui l'avait atteint. Peut-être une maladie. Harry lui avait parlé des maladies qui touchaient les humains. Cela devait sûrement être ça.

\- Allons Harry, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'appeler ainsi... Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble...

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, monsieur le maire.

Draco regarda l'homme plisser les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry était aussi froid avec son chef. Que s'était-il passé entre eux. Bizarrement, le blond commença à éprouver un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. La jalousie...

\- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça. Je passais en coupe vent juste pour voir comment tu allais. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé dans la ville.

\- Je vais bien. Répondit tout simplement le brun.

Draco vit le maire regarder tout autour de lui, la maison étant propre et rangée.

\- Tiens, tu as fait un peu de ménage ? Je n'avais jamais vu ta maison ainsi depuis... Et bien, depuis la mort de tes parents. Une femme dans ta vie peut-être ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, Tom, grinça le brun en passant subitement au tutoiement. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux et vas-t-en.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry... Soupira le maire en s'approchant trop près de lui au goût de l'enfant de la Lune. A quel moment tes yeux se sont-ils tant assombris quand tu me regardes ?

Il prit le visage du brun dans sa main et le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Il eut envie de sortir de là et de l'empêcher de le toucher. Mais les mots d'Harry le stoppèrent. Il ne voulait pas lui désobéir. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à son propre malheur. Harry fit lâcher le maire d'un coup sec et recula prudemment.

\- Depuis que tu es parti, me laissant ici, seul. Et que tu t'es transformé... en cet être abject que tu es maintenant. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, à quoi te sert-il de me le faire répéter. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je t'ai aimé un jour. Et maintenant, tu me dégoûtes.

L'enfant de la Lune eut presque les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela. Harry éprouvait tellement de colère et de tristesse qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il vit le maire restait de marbre alors que ses yeux scrutaient le visage de son sauveur avec indifférence. Puis il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la sortie.

\- Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, fit-il avec un sourire malfaisant. Il se raconte que pas plus tard que qu'il y a deux nuits, quelqu'un aurait vu tomber quelque chose du ciel. Près de chez toi. Et ce même quelqu'un aurait vu un homme brillait, hier soir. C'est étrange ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- Et alors ? Un enfant de la Lune serait tombé du ciel ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu sais très bien que ce n'est que des histoires que tu me racontais quand j'étais enfant. Peut-être qu'autrefois j'aurais bu tes paroles sans me poser de questions, mais je sais qu'il n'en sort que des mensonges.

\- Fais attention, Harry, s'énerva Tom. Tu oublies que je reste ton maire et si je le souhaite, je peux raser ta maison d'un claquement de doigt. Est-ce cela que tu veux que je fasse de l'héritage de tes parents ?

\- Fais ce qu'il te semblera bon à tes yeux. Au contraire, fais-le. Je partirais d'ici, loin de toi et de ton arrogance. Cria Harry.

Le maire serra le poing et Draco vit qu'il voulait le frapper. Mais il se retint, reprit cet air d'indifférence sur son visage si laid puis murmura :

\- J'espère franchement que tu ne sais rien sur cet enfant de la Lune. Cependant, si tu vois ou entend quoique se soit, j'exige que tu m'en fasses part. J'ai déjà prévenu le village que si quiconque le gardait enfermé, il subirait un châtiment bien pire que la mort. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, Harry. Malgré le fait que je t'aime, et t'aimerais toujours.

\- S'il existe vraiment, que vas-tu faire de lui ? Éluda le brun.

\- Allons, je veux juste qu'il retourne sur son nuage sans une égratignure. Je ne me permettrais pas une autre guerre avec les enfants de la Lune. Surtout pas ici, dans ce village que j'affectionne tellement.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Une autre guerre ?

\- N'es-tu pas au courant ? Bien sûr que non, qui le serait ici, reculé de toute civilisation. Quelque part en Amérique, les enfants de le Lune sont descendus sur Terre afin de punir de leur magie les humains qui avaient mangé ceux qui étaient tombés. Après quoi, ils sont remontés. Les enfants de la Lune sont dangereux. Mais grâce à eux, je sais comment le faire rentrer chez lui. Alors, s'il te plaît. Si tu le vois. Apporte-le moi.

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco était de plus en plus surpris. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit que des enfants de la Lune étaient entrés en guerre contre les humains. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Le maire attrapa la poignée de la porte et murmura :

\- C'est étrange, Harry. Pourquoi t'enferme-tu dans le noir par une si belle journée !?

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et un rayon de soleil flamba la pièce. Draco s'écarta sans un bruit du laser de feu qui se présenta, à travers le trou de serrure. Il enveloppa ses jambes dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit par la suite, fut la porte se claquant et Harry qui tombait sur une chaise. Il regarda si la voie était libre avant de sortir. Le blond s'approcha du brun et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Harry...

Celui-ci se tenait les mains dans son visage. Draco fit le tour de la table et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Conte-moi, s'il te plaît... Tu... aimais cet homme ?

Le brun prit une grande inspiration. Puis hocha la tête.

\- Il n'était pas comme ça avant, commença-t-il. L'homme dont je t'ai parlé hier, celui que je prenais pour mon frère. C'est lui. Je l'ai rencontré quand je n'étais qu'un enfant de cinq années. Mes parents n'étaient que de simples paysans, ils travaillaient dur pour se nourrir et nous n'avions pas d'argent. Mais à mes yeux, c'était plus que suffisant. Tom avait seize ans à l'époque. Fils de l'ancien chef, il allait dans une école des plus chers. Il était intelligent et beau garçon. Il semait derrière lui des sourires à tous. Il était apprécié, doux et gentil. On s'est connu quand mes parents vendaient du bétail à la ville et depuis lors nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie sur le visage, ses yeux dans le vague faisaient penser à Draco que les souvenirs qui lui remontaient étaient entre joie et douleur.

\- Comme mes parents n'avaient pas d'argent pour m'envoyer à l'école, Tom fut celui qui m'apprit à lire et à écrire. Il fut mon professeur pendant huit ans. Quand j'eus treize ans, mes parents disparurent et c'est lui qui sécha mes larmes et me réapprit à vivre. Doucement doucement, les années se succédant, notre affection l'un pour l'autre est devenue plus forte. Tom fut mon premier et dernier amour.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Draco, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

\- Nous nous sommes aimés, pendant un temps. Et puis il m'annonça qu'il devait partir étudier ailleurs. Et qu'il ne pouvait m'emmener avec lui mais qu'il m'écrirait souvent et reviendrait vite. Même si je fus anéanti par son départ, j'attendis chaque jour ses lettres. Et quand la première vint, c'est comme si je renaissais. Puis la seconde, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ses mots commencent à m'effrayer. Le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête, il ne jurait plus que par lui. Il n'y avait plus d'amour dans ses lettres. Seulement des plans pour arriver en haut, devenir le maître du monde. A partir de là, je finis par redouter ses lettres. Et je m'empressais de les brûler quand elles arrivaient. Cinq autres années se sont écoulées. J'avais vingt-trois ans et tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui s'est effacé comme neige au soleil. J'en avais presque oublié qu'il fut un jour l'homme que je respectais et que j'aimais. Et puis en un triste matin, son père mourut et il réapparut dans le village. Il était devenu celui que tu as vu. Cette homme, sans cœur et sans amour. Cette homme détruit par le pouvoir.

Draco prit la main du brun dans la sienne. Harry avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Une colère sourde emplit son cœur. Une colère contre cette homme qui avait fait du mal à son sauveur. Ainsi qu'une jalousie mordante.

\- J'ai fait comme si à mes yeux, il n'existait plus. Et quand il est revenu vers moi, je l'ai repoussé, encore et encore... Cet homme... C'est le mal incarné. J'ai entendu certains enfants le surnommer « Voldemort ». Et je l'ai entendu, lui, rire au éclat en disant que ce n'était pas un si vil nom. Il a appliqué de nouvelles lois, des lois qu'il disait venir des grandes villes, et fait pendre toutes personnes contre son jugement. Parfois même, tue-t-il des gens à l'insu de tous, mais personne ne hausse le ton pour crier à l'injustice. Et je dois dire que j'en fais tout autant.

\- Parce qu'une partie de toi l'aime encore ? Demanda Draco alors que son cœur s'accélérait.

\- Non, rit le brun. Parce que je suis ici chez moi. Et qu'en vrai, je ne veux en être chasser. Que puis-je faire contre le diable en personne et sa milice de démons ? Rien du tout. Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Harry ne dit rien de plus. Il sécha ses larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé et regarda l'enfant de la Lune.

\- Et toi ? Fit-il gaiement, essayant de retrouver contenance. As-tu quelqu'un que tu aimes ? En trois cent ans de vie, ne me dit pas que tu n'as personne...

\- Hmm... Murmura Draco en lui lâchant la main. J'ai une fiancée. Ma meilleure amie, Pansy. Mais... Je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle ne me dit rien, mais je sais qu'elle est malheureuse. Je crois qu'elle est aime chèrement Blaise, mon plus grand ami d'enfance.

\- Oh... Mais pourquoi êtes vous fiancé alors ?

\- Parce que si je ne suis pas marié à quelqu'un au matin de mon trois-cent vingtième anniversaire, mon père me fera marier à une inconnue des nuages voisins. Sûrement la princesse du royaume de Poufsouffle ou encore le prince de celui de Griffondor, tu verrais sa tête, il est tout bonnement affreux. Je n'avais envie de cela. Alors Pansy m'a proposé de se sacrifier pour que je puisse trouver l'amour un jour et quand cela sera fait, nous nous quitterons sans aucun regret.

\- Tant mieux que cela se passe ainsi, sourit Harry. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être avec la personne que tu aimes de tout ton être. Les mariages arrangés ne sont que malheur et désespoir.

Draco rougit et baissa les yeux. Son visage prit une once de couleur pour la première fois. Comment lui dire... ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui ? Était-ce un coup de foudre ?

\- Quoique tu aies pu entendre sortant de la bouche de Tom sur ton retour dans ton monde n'est que fausse manipulation, ne le croies pas une seule seconde. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, Draco. La nuit ne viendra que dans quelques heures. Je vais aller travailler au dehors. Je ne peux continuer à ne rien faire !

Le blond s'attrista. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il voulait désormais, passer le reste de la journée et toute la nuit avec lui. Il voulait lui parler et le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il voulait lui faire oublier cet homme qui avait rempli sa vie de bonheur et de tristesse pour ne lui faire penser qu'à lui, et uniquement lui. Mais Harry avait déjà quitté la chaumière. Et Draco resta seul avec ses regrets. Oui... C'était sans aucun doute un coup de foudre.

* * *

Le soir venu, Draco sauta sur Harry après qu'il eut mangé.

\- Viens, viens... A moi de te faire découvrir mon monde. Allons dans les bois.

\- Draco, ce n'est pas très prudent. Et si tu te remettais à briller ? La pleine lune est demain.

\- Harry ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé ici, je le suis déjà toute la journée. S'il te plaît. Juste une heure ou deux nous serons rentrés avant même que je ne commence à briller.

Harry fit la moue puis finalement sourit et hocha la tête. Draco sortit de la maison, heureux comme jamais.

\- Draco, tes chaussures.

\- Mais je n'aime pas ça, se plaint-il. Ces choses me font mal. Ne m'obliges pas, pitié.

\- Très bien, concéda le brun ne pouvant absolument rien lui refuser. Mais si jamais tu te fais mal, ce sera de ta faute.

Le blond lui sourit en retour puis il partit dans les bois. Draco courrait de partout comme un enfant et lui montra les nuages. Il lui parla du royaume de Serpentard, du château, des mondanités, de la ville et de la fête de la Magie.

\- Elle descendra de la Lune dans trois nuits pour nous parler. Nous aurons alors le droit, tout une nuit durant de lui poser autant de questions que possible. Tous les rois et les reines, ainsi que leurs enfants, des nuages du monde sont conviés à la soirée. Je la verrais pour la première fois avec des yeux d'adultes.

\- Tu veux dire que pendant deux cent ans tu étais un enfant ?

\- Bien sûr. Notre corps grandit d'un an pendant notre premier centenaire puis de dix ans tous les cent ans. C'est un peu comme si j'avais vingt ans dans ton monde. Et quand nous avons l'apparence de mon père par exemple, nous ne vieillissons plus.

\- Et... ça fait quel âge en humain, d'après toi ?

Draco réfléchit longuement en se rappelant tous les hommes et femmes qu'il avait vu.

\- Je dirais quarante ans... Quelque chose dans cette tranche.

\- D'accord. C'est super étrange, mais d'accord.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais la voir, Harry, reprit-il en s'extasiant. Je me rappelle que par des vagues souvenir mais, elle était si pure et si belle... C'est comme si la Lune elle-même était descendue.

Le brun sourit, amusé. Soudain, le blond s'arrêta brusquement et se pencha. Ils étaient arrivés près d'un petit lac. Il le trouva très noir alors il toucha une plante à côté et celle-ci se mit à scintiller. Ainsi de suite, toutes les fleurs, les champignons même les coraux dans l'eau brillèrent d'une douce lumière de lune. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas prudent mais ils étaient assez loin de la ville, alors il le laissa faire.

\- Mon monde est comme ça, chuchota Draco avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix, espérant un jour le revoir. Brillant de milles éclats. Sauf que c'est la lumière de la Lune qui l'illumine.

Le blond posa sa main à plat dans l'eau et poussa. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il ne passait pas au travers. Il était aussi léger qu'un nuage, il pourrait donc marcher sur l'eau. Il se releva et posa un pied dedans. Puis s'avança sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry. Il se retourna et lui tendit les mains.

\- Viens ! Je vais te montrer.

\- Draco, je ne flotte pas sur l'eau moi. Je coule !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je te tiens, tu flotteras. Viens, je t'en prie.

Harry hésita puis soupira et retira ses bottes. Elles lui étaient précieuses. Pas question de les abîmer s'il venait à tomber. Il retira sa veste aussi et son t-shirt. De même, il pensa que s'il sortait de l'eau, il aurait froid. Puis il prit la main du blond qui lui souriait, enthousiaste. Il prit la seconde et posa un pied sur l'eau.

\- C'est incroyable, s'exclama-t-il en marchant sur l'eau.

Draco recula et lui avança. Harry regardait le fond maintenant illuminé de l'eau et perdit quelque peu l'équilibre mais l'enfant de la Lune le retint.

\- Tu vois, chuchota-t-il à nouveau. Mon monde est comme ça.

Harry sourit de bonheur avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Son sourire se bloqua, son cœur commença à palpiter anormalement. Il s'approcha afin que quelques millimètres ne les séparent seulement. Draco prit ses bras entre ses mains et lui par la taille.

\- C'est magnifique... Dit Harry tout doucement en ayant peur de gâcher un tel moment. Ton monde est magnifique. Il me donne envie de le voir de mes propres yeux.

Draco sourit. Mais quand la distance entre eux s'amenuisa, quand Harry colla son torse au sien et qu'il put entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, il eut un peu peur et se sursaut le fit le lâcher. Harry tomba dans l'eau dans un cri sourd.

Il rejeta la tête hors de l'eau et bouda. Draco rit soudainement et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- J'étais sûr que tu me ferais tomber.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Sourit-il un peu plus.

\- Moi non plus. Fit le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Comment ç... ?

Et le brun attrapa son bras pour le faire plonger dans l'eau. Bien qu'il pouvait flotter dessus, ses habits et ses cheveux maintenant trempés le maintinrent à l'intérieur. Il s'affola, battit des bras et des jambes dans des gestes désordonnés.

\- Harry ! Je ne sais pas nager. Hurla-t-il. Je ne sais pas nager.

Le brun rit aux éclats et s'avança. Draco attrapa son sauveur par les épaules et se hissa dessus. Harry entoura sa taille d'un bras fort, se délectant à nouveau de sa légèreté. L'enfant de la Lune respira longuement en regardant l'eau. Puis il foudroya Harry de ses yeux gris alors que celui-ci riait encore.

\- Tu es vraiment le plus vil des hommes !

\- Dit celui qui m'a fait tomber le premier.

\- Mais toi, tu sais nager ! Moi je n'ai jamais vu d'eau avant hier ! Je ne savais même pas ce que le verbe « nager » voulait dire.

\- Là, calme-toi. C'est facile. Il suffit de battre des pieds comme ça.

Draco suivit ses mouvements, mais n'eut aucune confiance en lui pour le lâcher. Le brun le remarqua et leva la tête pour lui sourire, espérant l'encourager. Son visage était si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Et quand il le regarda à son tour, il se plongea dans la contemplation de ses yeux. Ses yeux couleurs de lune.

\- Ton monde est peut-être magnifique, murmura le brun, mais toi, tu l'es encore plus.

L'enfant de la Lune écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir une nouvelle fois. Il sourit de joie et se pencha. Ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur les siennes. Harry les happa rapidement, approfondissant ce baiser qui engloutit toutes leurs pensées. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien qu'un humain et un enfant de la Lune qui s'embrassait dans un lac brillant de milles lumières blanches. Draco prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser encore. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa taille dans l'espoir de confondre son corps au sien. Ils tournoyaient dans l'eau sans même sans rendre compte.

Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Draco souriait tristement.

\- Père me tuera, je suis tombé amoureux d'un humain... C'est interdit.

\- Tu n'es pas sur les nuages aujourd'hui... Fit Harry en battant des bras pour rejoindre la rive. Alors aimes-moi autant qu'il te plaira et quand tu repartiras, tu auras le droit de m'oublier.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier. Scanda Draco.

\- Moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais...

Il le monta sur le rebord et fit de même. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il reprit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la notion de temps. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'eut embrassé Tom et l'aima comme jamais il ne l'avait aimé. Il le poussa au sol et s'allongea sur lui. Draco colla ses mains sur son torse déjà dénudé, retraça ses muscles et les traits de son dos. Il le serra contre lui.

Harry lui fit pencher la tête en arrière, d'une main forte sous son menton et ravit son cou de mille baisers. L'enfant de la Lune gémit de plaisir alors que son sang commençait à battre affreusement vite dans son cœur et vers son pénis. Il le fit ensuite relever et retira prestement son t-shirt. Il avait envie de l'aimer, maintenant, et pourtant calmer ses ardeurs pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite. Il l'embrassa partout et lécha ses tétons. Draco n'était plus qu'un légume de plaisir et gémissement sous lui. Puis revint sur sa bouche et l'embrassa encore.

Aucun des deux n'avaient plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'en avoir conscience. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson, leur plaisir montait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Comme si l'un des deux dégageait bien trop de phéromones pour laisser une petite chance à leurs esprits de reprendre vie. Harry arracha le pantalon de Draco et prit sa verge maintenant bien dressée dans sa main. L'homme gémit plus que jamais. Et ce fut pire quand il le prit dans sa bouche. Il se tortilla de plaisir, s'accrochant à l'herbe, rejetant la tête en arrière pour grogner d'une voix emplie d'amour.

Le brun posa un doigt sur son entrée et l'enfonça lentement. Il voulut le préparer avec douceur mais l'enfant de la Lune lui demandait déjà beaucoup plus. Ses petits cris finit la raison de l'humain et il écarta ses jambes, baissant son pantalon et le pénétra sans crier gare. Draco hurla de douleur mais le brun ne laissa pas longtemps avoir mal. Il fit de long vas-et-viens jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit plus que des râles de plaisirs sans retenu.

Quand il fut assez détendu, le brun alla plus vite, plus fort, plus loin en lui. Il toucha sa prostate et se délecta de son cri. Il recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Draco ait des étoiles dans les yeux, intermittent entre réel et irréel. Harry se pencha et mordilla sa longue oreille ce qui finit le blond. Il hurlait son bonheur, gémissait son nom, criait qu'il en voulait encore plus. Harry le reprit par la taille et le releva. Agenouillé au sol, il le faisait monter et descendre sur son pénis avec facilité vu son poids de plume.

Draco entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il suçota tout ce qui passait près de sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, mordilla son épaule et puis vint le moment où le plaisir était tel qu'il fut insupportable. Il rejeta son corps en arrière et dans un dernier cri, il jouit entre son torse et le sien. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, remplissant son intérieur de son puissant jet chaud. Le brun continua lentement les vas-et-viens alors que leurs soubresauts accompagnés leurs souffles erratiques.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Draco colla son torse gluant contre celui d'Harry, trouvant sa chaleur plus qu'apaisante, et l'enserra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put. Harry posa sa main sur son dos et l'autre sur son crâne et épousa complètement sa forme. Il sentit de l'eau tomber sur son dos et la trouva bien trop chaude pour être des gouttes du lac. Cela ressemblait plus à des larmes. Le brun ne dit rien, conscient que tout ça, ce n'était que passager. Draco ne pouvait restait ici, et lui ne pouvait aller là-haut. Encore une fois, un amour s'envolerait en fumée.

La raison était revenue, les pensées refaisaient surfaces et pourtant aucun d'eux ne remarqua. Le lac était redevenu noir, les fleurs ne brillaient plus et s'était éteint avec eux, la douce lumière de lune du corps de Draco...

* * *

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il ne bougea pas beaucoup, de peur de réveiller son bel endormi, actuellement sa tête posée sur son torse. Il sourit quand à la douceur de ses cheveux qu'il caressait avec amour. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais ressentir ce que cela faisait, il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme, cet enfant de la Lune. Son cœur se morcela quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait le perdre. Il n'avait pas sa place ici-bas. Il ne pouvait lui demander de rester, c'était bien trop dangereux pour lui. De plus, il avait une famille et des amis qui l'attendaient en haut. Qui se faisait sûrement du mauvais sang pour lui.

Lui, il ne lui restait que lui. Son étoile tombée du ciel... Et il serait bientôt seul.

Harry s'écarta lentement et se leva. Il s'habilla en le voyant gémir et se replacer confortablement dans le lit. Il sortit de la maison et vit que le soleil commençait à s'éteindre. Ils avaient fait tellement de fois l'amour, qu'ils s'étaient épuisés et avaient dormi tout le jour. Harry commença à s'occuper de son jardin comme à son habitude. Il coupa du bois et le rangea. Puis quand la lune éclaira l'endroit, maintenant complètement pleine, il regarda le ciel et les nuages. Il regarda là où le royaume de Serpentard devait être. Et se mit soudainement à pleurer silencieusement.

\- S'il vous plaît, Roi des enfants de la Lune... Si vous pouvez m'entendre, venez le chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne soit blessé... Avant que je ne puisse plus m'en séparer. Je ne sais même pas... si j'y arriverais réellement. Je crois que si vous me l'enlevez... S'il s'en va et que je reste à nouveau seul, je crois que je me tuerais. Je ne pourrais vivre pareille douleur.

Il s'effondra au sol, les larmes ravageant son visage, et prit son corps dans ses bras.

\- Roi des enfants de la Lune, si vous pouvez m'entendre... Quand vous me l'aurez repris, exhaussez juste un souhait... ne le laissez pas m'oublier... Je vous en prie.

\- Harry ? À qui parles-tu ? Harry ?

Draco apparut devant lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleures pas, Harry. Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais pas partir. Je vais rester ici, pour toujours avec toi...

\- Tu ne peux pas, grimaça le brun entre deux sanglots. Tu dois t'en aller. Tu dois m'oublier, tu n'as pas ta place ici... Avec les humains... Avec moi. Tu l'as dit toi même, notre amour est interdit, impossible. Un humain et un enfant de la Lune n'ont aucune chance de vivre heureux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Harry ! Je t'en pries. Je renoncerais à mon trône pour toi, je renoncerais à mon sang. Je te l'offre.

\- Être immortel sans toi n'a aucun sens, rit le brun sous ses larmes.

\- Alors, peut-être que tu n'es pas obligé de tout boire. Peut-être que quelques gouttes suffiront. Je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Harry en relevant la tête.

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Comme c'est touchant... Scanda de sa voix lente le maire de la ville.

Ils sursautèrent et Harry les releva et cacha Draco derrière lui.

\- Alors... Comme ça tu oses me mentir, petit insecte ? Cria Tom.

\- Il n'est pas un enfant de la Lune. Fit froidement Harry, toute tristesse disparue de son visage pour ne laisser que la colère.

\- Ah bon ? Ces oreilles prouvent le contraire, pourtant. Ainsi que sa blancheur. Et ses yeux... Je crois que tout son être en possède les caractéristiques.

Harry serra les dents. Il regarda derrière lui un bref instant. Puis il montra la lune, l'idée lui germant avec rapidité.

\- C'est la pleine lune et il ne brille pas ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Je ne brille pas, murmura Draco pour lui-même en regarda avec stupéfaction son corps.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne brillait pas ? Lors des nuits de pleine lune, il devrait pourtant briller toute la nuit ! Il n'eut pas le tant de tergiverser car Tom et sa milice se rapprochaient un peu plus. Il y avait bien une cinquantaine d'hommes derrière lui, armés de couteaux et d'épées, l'air dangereux. Draco ne savait s'il viendrait à bout de ceux-ci ou s'ils parviendraient juste à s'enfuir. Il l'espéra car sinon, ils étaient morts.

\- Même s'il ne brille pas, Harry, tu sais très bien qui il est réellement et ne me prend pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je sais aussi qui il est. Donne-le moi ou je le prendrais de force.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais éviter une guerre entre les enfants de la Lune et nous. Je pensais que tu voulais protéger les habitants de ce village.

\- Arrêtons les faux semblants, tu sais très bien ce que je veux réellement. L'immortalité... Le monde, dans la paume de ma main.

Harry fit craquer sa mâchoire de colère. Il recula alors et attrapa son arc et ses flèches posés sur le banc. Il jeta le carquois sur son épaule et dégaina.

\- Si tu le veux, il faudra me tuer d'abord.

Le maire le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de son rire diabolique. Il sourit d'un air mauvais avant de murmurer :

\- Attrapez-le.

Draco réagit au quart de tour alors que les soldats courraient vers eux en hurlant. Il se plaça devant Harry et posa ses mains au sol. La terre se mit à trembler. Harry tirait des flèches avec rapidité, faisant tomber les hommes un par un. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Soudain, une haie de terre se dressa entre eux. Le blond se releva et attrapa Harry par la main.

\- Fuyons.

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient faire. Ils arrivèrent dans le forêt et continuèrent sans s'arrêter. Les cris derrière eux leur dirent qu'ils avaient réussi à contourner la haie et qu'ils se lançaient à leur poursuite.

\- Draco, il faut les éparpiller et nous les éliminerons un par un.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué, trembla le blond.

\- Tu n'as qu'à les immobiliser. Je m'occuperais du reste. Tom ne t'aura pas, fait moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, Harry. A jamais...

Le brun arrêta de courir et se tourna vers lui. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa aussi fort qu'il put. Puis il le prit par la taille et le posa sans douceur sur son épaule. Il grimpa rapidement sur un grand arbre. Quand il fut en haut, le brun avisa un homme et le tua d'une seule flèche. Enfin, il se retourna vers Draco et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu restes ici, tu ne descends pas, sous aucun prétexte !? Promet-le moi.

\- Je te le promets... Chuchota le blond, de la terreur dans ses yeux.

Harry lui sourit doucement et passa un pouce sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime...

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur éclata de mille feu. Il oscillait entre la joie et la tristesse. Parce que son je t'aime était magnifique, sincère et amoureux... Mais parce qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire adieu sur le même ton que cela aurait été pareil.

\- Harry...

Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau et descendit de l'arbre. Une fois à terre, il le regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Les yeux du blond ne le quittait pas, lui pouvait le voir, mais pas les autres. Il le regarda ramasser le couteau qu'avait lâché l'homme en mourant. Puis banda son arc et tira sur la tête d'un autre. Il se faufila entre les gardes de Tom sans faire un seul bruit alors qu'eux était facilement repérable. C'était comme s'il chassait... Et il avait fait ça toute sa vie durant.

Draco immobilisa ceux qui s'approchait trop près de l'arbre sur lequel il était assis. Les hommes ne firent pas long feu et il ne restait plus que quelques uns quand Harry commit un faux pas. Il rata une cible et le soldat se retourna et le vit.

\- Il est ici, cria-t-il alors qu'il chargeait vers lui.

Draco retint sa respiration. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il agisse. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche. Mais Harry le lui avait fait promettre... Il ne devait pas descendre. Il le regarda juste, les yeux s'embuant et le cœur battant. Le brun dégaina et tira, tuant l'homme mais un autre apparut derrière lui. Il fit une roulade et se releva, ayant pris l'épée du mort. Draco stoppa un homme, Harry en tua un autre. Il se battit comme un vrai guerrier et vint à bout des derniers avec seulement quelques égratignures sur le visage et le corps. Essoufflé, le brun reprit son arc et attendit.

Tom ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Harry tira une flèche qu'il évita, puis une autre qu'il brisa d'un coup sec de son épée.

\- Crois-tu que je n'ai fais qu'étudier le droit quand j'étais en Amérique ? Rit Tom fortement. Non... j'étais là... J'étais présent quand la guerre fut déclarée. Et veux-tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, réellement ?

Harry hésita à décocher la flèche.

\- Cette guerre, j'en fus l'instigateur. C'est moi qui est abusé du premier enfant de la Lune, puis du second. Je n'étais pas sûr des effets que leur sang produirait alors je les ai testé sur des hommes en premier lieu. Et quand je vis que les deux hommes avaient rajeunis de plusieurs années, un soir de pleine lune, j'ai compris que tout cela était vrai. Mais mes... « patients » étaient morts... Alors j'ai attendu, attendu... quatre ans durant qu'un autre enfant de la Lune tombe. Mais ce n'est pas un seul qui est tombé, c'est une armée entière qui a dévasté la ville où j'étais de sa colère et de sa magie. J'ai tué les hommes que j'avais rendu immortel pour ne pas laisser de traces et je suis rentré chez moi. Par chance, mon père venait de mourir... La suite tu la connais.

\- Tom, murmura Harry. Je t'en prie... Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça...

\- Rend-moi l'enfant de la Lune ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Tom...

Mais le maire, tout en parlant s'était trop approché. Il brandit son épée et l'enfonça dans le corps d'Harry. Le brun écarquilla des yeux alors que du sang coula de sa bouche. Tom l'attrapa par la nuque et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tant pis pour toi, Harry. Tu sais... Je t'ai aimé... Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi... Et tu m'as trahis.

Il arracha son épée et jeta le corps du brun au sol. C'en fut trop pour Draco qui hurla son nom, révélant sa présence au maire. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Le blond descendit rapidement de l'arbre et courut vers eux. Se fichant de l'autre qui pourrait le tuer, il ne voyait que le corps parcouru de soubresaut de douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait se mourir à petit feu. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver jusque lui, Tom l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva. Il se débattit comme il put en tendant la main vers Harry.

\- Non ! Harry ! Harry ! Hurlait-il à la mort.

Le brun le regarda et murmura :

\- Sauve-toi...

Puis il ferma les yeux et son corps se calma. Draco hurla et arrêta de se débattre.

\- Bien mon petit, tu as raison... Laisse toi aller... Tu es à moi maintenant.

La lumière de la Lune traversa ses yeux gris intenses et soudain Draco regarda le maire. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent pour ne plus être que deux petites lunes brillantes comme ce soir-là. Son visage était fermé, aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire dessus. Il le regarda longuement avant de murmurer d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Un mélange de fragment de la Lune et du plissement d'un nuage.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de me posséder.

Soudain un vent violent poussa Tom contre un arbre, alors que Draco n'avait pas bougé, flottant dans l'air. Lentement, ses pieds nus regagnèrent le sol et il avança vers l'homme avec lenteur.

\- Je suis la Magie, et la magie ne se vole pas... Elle se mérite. Ajouta-t-il de son étrange voix.

Tom brandit son épée mais Draco la balaya d'un mouvement de la main, la faisant se planter au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Tom commença alors à avoir peur. Son visage se liquéfia sur place.

\- La Lune réclame vengeance, toi et les autres seraient jugés par elle.

Draco leva une main et la Magie le quitta pour entrer dans le corps du maire, le laissa ainsi s'effondrer au sol, complètement essoufflé. Il ne regarda même pas l'homme qui était tombé dans les vapes et se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry. Il prit son corps dans le sien et pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- Harry, Harry... Non, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. Tu n'as pas le droit...

Il sursauta quand derrière lui Tom se mit à hurler. Il se tourna, la bouche grande ouverte pour le voir se prendre la tête dans ses mains, et s'arracher la peau de ses ongles bien trop long. Il hurlait à la mort, ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il continuait à gratter dans sa tête, comme s'il cherchait à faire sortir quelque chose. C'était horrible à voir mais tellement impressionnant que Draco ne décolla pas ses yeux gris du spectacle. Tom hurla encore.

\- Fais la taire, qu'elle sorte de ma tête. Fais la taire...

Même si Draco aurait voulu, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt, du sang sortit de ses yeux, puis de son nez, de ses oreilles et de sa bouche. Tom ne put plus hurler, étouffant dans son propre sang. Et la maire mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. Le silence régna à nouveau en maître, Draco caressait les cheveux d'Harry, pleurant toujours.

\- Je t'en pries... reviens-moi... Je t'en prie Harry...

\- Draco, pousse-toi !

Il fut brutalement tiré en arrière et éloigné du corps de son amant. Il allait hurler quand il se rendit compte que c'était Blaise qui le maintenait... Et que c'était son père qui se tenait maintenant devant le corps d'Harry. Il le regarda poser ses mains sur la blessure du brun et fermer les yeux. Une lumière scintillante bleue s'éleva tout autour d'eux. Draco ouvrit le bouche mais ne dis rien, hypnotisé.

S'il avait une infime chance qu'il revienne à lui... S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un espoir pour le retrouver. Il le prit et y pensa fortement. Il pria la Magie et la Lune. Il pria les dieux de la Terre aussi. Et serra fortement la main de Blaise à lui en briser les doigts. Il vit la blessure d'Harry se refermer lentement. Puis plus rien. La lumière s'éteint et le Roi s'écarta. Les secondes s'écoulèrent bien trop longues.

\- Je suis désolé, mon fils... Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps...

\- Non, hurla Draco en se débattant et en pleurant à nouveau, non !

Et comme un noyé qui refaisait surface, Harry inspira fortement, cambrant son corps avec puissance. Draco se calma immédiatement puis lâcha Blaise pour le rejoindre à quatre pattes. Il le prit dans ses bras et le releva. Il l'embrassa de partout, sur son visage et sur ses lèvres. Se fichant qu'il puisse lui couper la respiration. Le rire se mêla aux larmes de joie. Enfin, ils se calmèrent. Harry toucha son visage de ses doigts et murmura :

\- Eh... Je croyais être parti.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Draco... Moi aussi, je croyais que tu étais parti.

Harry sourit, prit sa tête et la pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement mais avec amour. Draco était plongé dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué à quel point ils brillaient ? Il passait et repassait son pouce sur son visage encore ensanglanté, espérant effacer ses traces de fatigue. Harry lui souriait, son cœur palpitant de vie et de joie. Il se tenait sa main serrée contre la sienne avec ce besoin puissant de le savoir contre lui. Comme s'il savait que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas toujours le cas... Les secondes s'étaient effilés, soudain trop courtes à leurs yeux, et ils durent revenir à la réalité même s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

Le Roi se rappela à eux en toussant légèrement. Oui, doucement parce qu'en vrai, cela lui fendait le cœur de tarir un tel moment. Le bonheur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son fils. Il sut à l'instant même qu'il allait être celui qui allait le briser. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il passa une main sur l'épaule du prince et ce dernier le regarda, curieux. Cela n'en finirait jamais, il continuerait à être curieux... Même après lui avoir désobéit, même après être tombé ici et avoir connu la douleur... même en ayant failli perdre l'homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

\- Draco. Nous devons partir...

Le blond resserra sa prise autour du cou de son amant et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans lui... Remontez, père, je reste ici.

Blaise s'avança soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais ce qu'à fait cet humain, mais Draco... reviens à la raison... Tu n'as pas ta place ici bas. Tu risquerais ta vie toutes les nuits. Et plus tu restes ici, plus tu t'éloignes de ton peuple. Regarde, la Lune est pleine ce soir et ton corps ne s'illumine même pas ! Tu va mourir en restant ici.

\- Soit... Murmura Draco en replongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je mourrais dans tes bras.

Harry lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter cela, Draco... Et tu le sais. Tu dois partir avec eux. Tu dois rejoindre ton peuple et veiller sur ton père.

\- Harry... Tu ne peux me demander de t'oublier.

\- Pas de m'oublier, Draco, juste de t'éloigner...

\- Non.

Il posa son front sur le sien. Non, il était hors de question qu'il ne soit pas avec lui. Après tout, Harry est lui, c'était aimé sous le clair de Lune. Ils étaient en quelques sortes mariés. Et il préférerait mourir que de briser ce pacte. Lucius se releva lentement et regarda son fils en plissant des yeux. Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et fit de même, non sans quelques grognements de douleur. La lourdeur de son corps était telle qu'il eut peur de plier Draco en deux quand celui-ci le prit par la taille pour le soutenir.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Oui, j'ai mal. Affirma simplement le brun.

\- Très cher Harry, s'éleva alors la voix du père. Sais-tu que je t'ai vu et entendu cette nuit. Du moment de ta complainte bouleversante qui m'était adressé un peu plus tôt, jusqu'à ce sacrifice que tu as commis sans hésitation. Tu m'as fait découvrir un tout autre aspect que j'avais de l'être humain. Je n'avais jamais rencontré des hommes tels que toi. Enfin... Disons que je n'eus à faire qu'à ce genre d'humain. D'ailleurs, que lui est-il arrivé ? Draco, est-ce toi ?

\- Non, Père. Je crois que c'est la Magie.

Lucius plissa les yeux en regardant le corps mort de Tom. Puis il sourit, il avait une idée.

\- Harry, tu ne m'as demandé qu'un seul souhait, celui de toujours lui rappeler qui tu étais. Mais ce souhait-là, je ne pourrais jamais le réaliser, parce que mon fils ne t'oubliera jamais. Cependant, Draco doit retourner à Serpentard. Alors, Harry, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose à mon tour. Laisse-lui deux nuits, afin qu'il puisse parler à la Magie. Et peut-être trouvera-t-il les bons mots pour que vous soyez tous les deux réunis...

Draco sourit à son père et s'excita. Oui, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait les aider. Mais la tension retomba bien vite quand il comprit qu'il devait remonter et passer deux nuits sans Harry. Qu'il ne le reverrait plus... Et même si ce serait court, si court pour un être immortel, il n'avait tout de même pas envie de cela. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à sa taille et posa tête sur son torse, se fichant du sang qui pouvait tacheter ses habits.

\- Deux nuits, Draco... Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais si elle refuse de nous aider... Comment ferais-je pour te revoir ?

\- Il te suffira de pencher la tête dans les nuages. Jusqu'à ce que je deviennes un homme trop laid à regarder, et trop vieux à aimer.

\- Tu ne seras jamais un tel homme. Quoi que tu fasses... Tu resteras beau à mes yeux.

Il releva la tête et leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'un dernier baiser, presque trop désespéré. Puis Harry poussa Draco dans les bras de son père. Il voulait qu'il parte le plus vite possible, pour ne pas à avoir à s'interposer. Son regard triste, ses mains qui cherchaient encore sa présence. Harry recula. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne fit rien. Il voulait rester fort face à cet homme qui était devenu toute sa vie, en l'espace de quelques jours. Lucius prit son fils par le bras et Blaise fit de même. Le Roi leva sa main libre et un nuage se créa autour d'eux pour les emporter lentement dans le ciel.

\- Deux nuits, Harry... Hurla Draco. Je reviendrais dans deux nuits, je te le promet.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse en hochant la tête. Mais quand ils furent trop loin pour entendre, il baissa les yeux aux sols, le visage vide et murmura :

\- Tout le monde sait que tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses, mon étoile tombée du ciel...

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour la dernière partie de ce conte.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. Un bout de Lune (Le dragon d'eau)

**Partie III :** Un bout de Lune. (Le dragon d'eau).

* * *

Harry avait passé toute la nuit, assis dans la forêt de Godric's Hollow, au même endroit où il serrait Draco dans ses bras. Il avait regardé le ciel, jusqu'à ce que la lune s'en aille. Il avait regardé les nuages, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'empêche de les voir. Il avait sur ses joues des sillons de larmes qui avaient coulé un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus non plus. Harry ne ressentait plus le froid de la nuit, cela faisait bien longtemps. Parce qu'il se confondait toujours avec le froid de sa solitude. Mais quand Draco était arrivé, il avait apporté une chaleur. Une chaleur qui pourtant n'existait pas réellement. Il avait réchauffé son corps et son cœur qui avait trop longtemps durci comme de la pierre. A la seconde même où il l'avait vu, quand il avait comprit qu'il l'aimait... Quand il lui avait fait l'amour dans ce lac, quand il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse pour venir l'aider...

Harry se leva, frotta ses yeux douloureux. Reviendrait-il ? Comment le pourrait-t-il ? La Magie ne pourra jamais rien pour lui, il était humain. Un humain et un enfant de la Lune, c'était dérisoire... Impossible. Harry récupéra son arc et son carquois. Il posa une main sur son ventre, la douleur le faisant grimacer, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les restes du maire avant de partir d'un pas gauche. Un loup viendrait dévorer sa carcasse, il ne s'en faisait pas. Il passa dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Encore boitant, il fit un détour et s'arrêta devant le lac. Un sourire triste traversa son visage et il se baissa pour toucher l'eau noire. Elle ne brillerait plus jamais pour lui...

Il resta là, des minutes durant alors que le soleil revenait. L'aube se levait lentement et Harry, qui autrefois trouvait cela magnifique, le vit bien fade. Il donnerait le soleil, en échange d'une nuit de plus avec Draco.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se relever et dégainer son arc. Mais il le rabaissa bien vite quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un enfant de peut-être sept ou huit ans. Il se tourna tout à fait, l'enfant le regardait avec la bouche un peu ouverte. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il avait des cheveux brun et court, en bataille. Des yeux d'un gris profond et une pâleur, à croire que sa peau n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle pouvait la voir et se laisser toucher. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et lui sourit.

\- Eh, tu vas bien ? Que fais-tu, ici ?

\- Je suis perdu, monsieur, murmura l'enfant.

\- Tu es perdu ? Appelles-moi Harry, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et sourit enfin.

\- Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Il prit ses mains et monta sur le brun. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Même si sa blessure n'avait laissé aucune marque, il pouvait la sentir facilement. Il avait aussi le dos tout ankylosé. Il se releva fermement, ne voulant pas troubler l'enfant. Une fois en haut, le petit regarda tout autour de lui et s'exclama :

\- Je vois, c'est par là !

Harry sourit et commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il montrait. Il était tout de même surpris, ils se dirigeaient à l'opposé du village. Il ne savait pas qu'une famille vivait plus loin que lui. Il ne posa pas de question et entreprit son voyage. Le petit le regarda fixement sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

\- Tu as pleuré, Harry. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

\- Je viens de perdre tout ce que j'avais, répondit calmement le brun, sans même essayer de se cacher. Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, n'aurais-tu pas été triste de te perdre ?

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est pareil.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Peux-tu m'apprendre à voler ? Sourit Harry en lui chatouillant le ventre.

\- Non, rit l'enfant. Pourquoi veux-tu voler ?

\- Pour rejoindre les nuages.

Sa voix s'était faite lointaine, presque un souffle caché dans le vent. Un secret qu'il ne voulait pas dire à tout le monde. Mais à qui d'autre pourrait-il le dire de toute façon ? Il n'avait plus personne, il n'avait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il avait envie d'avoir, s'était envolée sur un nuage. L'enfant le regarda d'un air triste. Il compatissait ce qu'il ne savait pas. Où ce qu'il croyait. C'est pour ça qu'il lui murmura :

\- Tu veux mourir ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre comment de tels mots pouvait sortir de sa bouche, lui qui semblait si frêle et si fragile. Mais il continua, alors que des gouttes se formaient déjà dans ses yeux.

\- Père m'a dit que ma mère était morte et qu'elle avait rejoint le ciel. Qu'elle nous regardait de là-haut et qu'elle prenait soin de nous.

\- Non, non, petit homme. Je veux aller sur le nuage pour y vivre.

Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était dur, car ni son cœur lourd ni les yeux embués de l'enfant ne l'aidaient.

\- Il y a la personne que j'aime qui m'attend là-bas. C'est elle que j'ai perdu. C'est pour ça que tu dois m'apprendre à voler. Le feras-tu ?

\- Si je pouvais, je le ferais, fit l'enfant en souriant.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petit homme ?

\- Tout le monde m'appelle Jean, mais mon père m'appelle petit bout de lune.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry qui n'imaginait pas entendre parler de la Lune aussi rapidement qu'après avoir perdu Draco. Pourquoi ?

\- Père m'a dit que ma mère ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Alors, elle a prié la lune et la lune lui a offert un petit morceau d'elle-même. Ma mère l'a mangé. Et puis je suis né ! C'est pour ça que mon père m'appelle son petit bout de lune.

\- Tu es un vrai miracle, sourit Harry en lui pinçant le nez.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, il ne voyait toujours pas de maison, juste la forêt qui continuait encore et encore. Il n'était jamais allé jusque là. Maintenant, il était bien loin de chez lui et le soleil avait verni et réchauffé l'endroit. Comment un enfant de cet âge avait pu partir si loin de chez soi. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jean lui indiqua à nouveau la route à suivre et il reprit de bon train.

\- Et quand tu auras appris à voler et que tu seras monté sur les nuages, que feras-tu ?

\- Oh, je retrouverais la personne que j'aime et je lui dirais combien elle est importante pour moi.

\- Tu l'épouseras ?

\- Oui, peut-être...

\- Et tu lui feras des enfants ?

\- Oui, exactement comme toi, j'en veux.

Jean sourit, tout heureux. Il vit alors un grimace qu'Harry essaya de cacher et demanda à être posé à terre, ce qu'il fit. Puis, il entremêla ses petits doigts dans les siens et ils continuèrent de marcher.

\- Pourquoi elle vit dans les nuages ? Demanda enfin Jean.

Harry sourit puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un secret.

Jean hocha la tête, comprenant. Harry remarqua un autre court d'eau. Il s'arrêta devant et s'abreuva. Il ne savait maintenant pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Où l'enfant l'emmenait-il ? Arriverait-il à faire le voyage de retour ? Il devait être absolument là dans deux nuits. Draco ne devait pas croire qu'il s'était enfui ou avait disparu. Enfin... S'il revenait. Mais Harry ne s'en fit pas, Jean n'avait pu s'éloigner autant de sa maison.

\- Combien de temps as-tu marché ? Demanda tout de même Harry.

\- Toute la nuit, je crois.

Bon, il s'était vraiment éloigné de sa maison. Mais Harry avait dit qu'il le ramènerait, alors il le ramènerait. Le brun n'avait qu'une parole. Ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les bois. L'enfant n'avait rien dit de plus. Le soleil affichait midi maintenant et Harry sentit la faim et la fatigue lui tordre l'estomac mais pas Jean. L'homme ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter pour rien. Mais encore une fois, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, il lui dit :

\- Harry ? Est-ce que je peux avoir un fruit, là-haut ?

Le brun leva les yeux devant l'arbre et hocha la tête. Il monta, même si cela lui faisait mal, même s'il n'en avait plus la force. Il redescendit avec plusieurs petites pommes. Il les donna au garçon qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Prends-en une, lui tendit-il mais il secoua la tête.

\- Non, manges-les, tu dois être affamé si tu es perdu depuis hier.

\- Mais toi aussi tu as l'air fatigué. Je ne mangerais pas si tu ne le fais pas.

Harry sourit et finit par obéir. Jean garda un œil sur lui tant qu'il n'avait pas tout mangé. C'était si mignon qu'Harry sentit un peu de bonheur remplir son cœur triste. Ils mangèrent silencieusement. La fatigue partit avec sa faim et Harry se sentit mieux pour continuer. Mais au moment de reprendre la route, un loup se présenta devant eux. Harry mit Jean derrière lui. Ce dernier attrapa son pantalon avec force, la peur au ventre.

Harry fronça les sourcils et attendit. Quand le loup fut calmé, il s'enfuit en courant. Et Jean le suivit un peu mais pas trop près. Puis il revient vers Harry en souriant.

\- C'était un loup, un vrai ?

\- Oui, hocha Harry.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

\- Jean, ton père a dû te l'apprendre. C'est ce que mon père m'a appris quand j'avais ton âge. Il ne faut pas tuer les animaux pour rien. Seulement quand nous avons faim. Tuer une bête pour autre chose est cruel.

\- Je comprends, désolé. Murmura l'enfant en baissant les yeux de culpabilité.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Allons-y, nous ne craignons plus rien.

Jean reprit sa main et l'entraîna à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, il s'agita.

\- Regarde, regarde ! C'est là ! On a réussi.

Harry s'arrêta en ouvrant grand la bouche. L'enfant se moquait-il de lui ? Ils se trouvaient devant une grotte. Une immense grotte rocheuse, et absolument terrifiante pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas le courage d'Harry. Il pensa tout de suite que l'enfant devait parler d'une maison qu'il y avait sûrement au bout de cette grotte. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il ne pouvait habiter ici. Sinon, Harry se ferait un malin plaisir à tirer les oreilles du père malhonnête.

Jean l'entraîna, le tirant encore plus fort, excité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Après quelques mètres dans le noir. Une lumière se vit au fond, fluorescente, d'une blancheur immaculé. Il eut l'impression que la nuit était tombée et que la lune brillait, plus proche que jamais. Harry se baissa pour entrer dans ce qui était en vrai une caverne immense. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu en amont était une cascade dont l'eau semblait si pure, qu'il était certain qu'elle était magique. Il tomba sur un parterre d'herbe et de terre et c'est les champignons qui illuminaient l'endroit. Comme Draco l'avait fait pour le lac. Ici et là, quelques arbres débordant de fruits poussaient.

Un véritable Eden.

\- Père ! S'écria Jean en lâchant Harry pour rejoindre un homme au fond qu'il n'avait pas vu, caché dans l'ombre.

\- Petit bout de Lune !

Harry plissa les yeux et s'approcha pour mieux le voir... Mais ce qu'il vit le choqua et le tétanisa sur place. Avec de grands yeux ouverts, il le vit rattraper l'enfant dans ses bras et le soulever en l'air en riant. Il l'embrassa fortement sur la joue, puis le posa sur la hanche. Il avait des cheveux noirs, comme les siens... Des yeux verts, comme les siens. Il avait sa carrure, ses lunettes et sa petite cicatrice... C'était lui, peut-être plus vieux d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Mais...

L'étrange lui lui sourit et doucement disparut avec l'enfant. Juste à ce moment, un puissant dragon jaillit de l'eau qui pourtant devait lui arriver aux chevilles. Harry recula, se prit les pieds et tomba sur les fesses. Un magnifique dragon bleu, avec, à la place de pattes arrière, une longue queue. Il flottait dans les airs, il volait sans avoir d'ailes. Harry, stupéfait, ne put rien faire d'autres que de regarder sa gueule aux dents pointues et ses griffes acérées. Le dragon s'approcha alors et se posa devant lui. Il devait bien mesurer plusieurs mètres.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il sans ouvrir la bouche.

Sa voix était rauque. Un mélange de fragment de la Lune et du plissement d'un nuage...

\- Bonjour, jeune humain.

\- B-bonjour, bégaya le brun. Qui êtes vous ? La Magie ?

\- La Magie avait autrefois pris cette forme, je me suis dis qu'elle serait plus facile pour toi à accepter que les autres.

Harry n'était pas du tout d'accord, il aurait bien voulu quelque chose de moins... imposant. Finalement, il comprit que le dragon ne lui voulait rien de mal alors il se releva sur les genoux et posa ses fesses sur ses talons. Il regarda à nouveau l'endroit ou lui-même avait disparu.

\- Est-ce vous qui... ? C'était moi ?

\- Oui, hocha le dragon. Ce que je t'ai montré est ton futur.

\- Mon... ? Mais, non... Je veux dire...

\- Si, malheureusement. Harry, si je suis venue à toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je dois te mettre en garde. Ce que tu as vu était bien ton futur, même si j'ai altéré quelques mots pour ne pas que tu t'effraies. Draco en ce moment à en son sein un enfant de toi. Vous vous êtes aimés devant moi. Il pouvait alors procréer.

Harry écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il était heureux. Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas quand il entendit la suite.

\- Mais... un humain et un de mes enfants... C'est impossible. Je suis venue pour le protéger. Dans deux nuits, il tiendra sa promesse et reviendra avec la solution pour t'aider à monter sur les nuages. Quelques mois plus tard, il mettra au monde votre enfant et en mourra... Des enfants de la Lune, pris de pulsions humaines qui s'appellent la peur et la colère, attenteront à ta vie. Mais c'est lui qui mourra. Chassés des nuages, tu redescendras sur Terre et élèveras ton fils comme un bon père. Mais la tristesse perdura dans l'immortalité que toi et lui posséderez.

Harry baissa la tête et posa une main sur ses yeux. Il ne pouvait lui montrer... Ses larmes avaient de nouveau dépassé ses paupières et glissaient sur ses joues. Rien que d'y penser, il en mourrait de terreur.

\- Mais il y a une alternative. Dans deux nuits, quand Draco redescendra, il ne te verra pas. Alors son père l'obligera à remonter et ne te reverra plus jamais. L'enfant naîtra sans aucune gêne. Et il vivra... Pour ne pas que la tentation arrive, je peux t'enfermer ici. Il y a assez pour te sustenter pendant deux jours et trois nuits. Et au matin du troisième jour, je te laisserais sortir.

Harry mit une deuxième main sur sa bouche pour qu'il n'entende pas ses sanglots. Le dragon était si pur. Il ne pouvait le salir de sa tristesse.

\- C'est à toi de faire ton choix, Harry... Perdre ton amour... Ou les perdre eux.

Le brun se recroquevilla, il posa son front au sol. Le dragon patienta, des minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne murmure à travers ses larmes :

\- Pouvez-vous me promettre qu'il ne m'oubliera jamais...

\- Il ne t'oubliera jamais.

\- Fermez la grotte.

Le dragon hocha et une énorme pierre ferma l'entrée. Il se remit à flotter et replongea dans l'eau dans un grand fracas. Maintenant seul, Harry laissa aller sa douleur. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Il ne le reverrait jamais. Encore un qui s'en allait en le laissant seul. Et celui-là, c'était le pire. Il s'effondra au sol et la fatigue l'emporta.

* * *

Une nuit et deux jours à ressasser dans sa tête. Draco n'avait que peu dormi. La Magie descendrait auprès d'eux et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots pour lui poser des questions. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. La Magie saurait-elle ce qu'il se passe entre lui et cet humain ? Serait-elle d'accord avec cette amour impossible ? Et quand bien même, pourrait-elle faire quoique se soit pour les aider ?

Quand le crépuscule arriva, Draco se leva dans son lit, le visage en larme. Deuxième jour qu'il rêvait d'Harry. Il le voyait disparaître dans le soleil sans qu'il n'est aucun espoir de le rattraper. Comme si même ses rêves les plus profonds lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver. Il se leva et s'habilla. C'était un grand jour, il aurait dû mettre sa tenue de parade, mais ces pensées étaient trop loin et ces gestes machinales lui firent prendre une de ses robes blanches. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage était terne et ses yeux rouges. Devait-il réellement se présenter ainsi devant la Magie ? Il ne chercha pas vraiment à améliorer son état.

Il prit sa couronne et la posa sur son front. Puis sortit d'un pas lent de sa chambre, rejoignit la salle où tous s'étaient déjà amassés, attendant sagement l'arrivée de la Magie. Ils regardaient à travers le grand balcon la Lune disparaître petit à petit derrière le soleil. Draco se faufila à travers le monde assis à même le sol puis vint s'asseoir près de son père. Lucius avait tellement de peine pour son fils. Il ne savait combien de temps il resterait ainsi de marbre, mais savait que cela ne serait guère long. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne voulut pas lui poser la question de savoir s'il avait ou non trouver ces questions pour la Magie. C'est un gage qui ne se faisait pas.

Les secrets restaient des secrets jusqu'à ce que les enfants de la Lune se mettent à nu devant elle. Enfin, la nuit noire les enveloppa et l'endroit ne fut plus qu'éclairé que par les lumières de couleur blanche des lampions accrochés au mur. Il eut un éclair qui zébra le ciel et la Magie apparut sur le balcon. Tous s'inclinèrent devant elle. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Le souvenir qu'il avait de la Magie refit surface. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi ils l'aimaient tant. Ce n'était qu'une lumière, comme une étoile scintillante. Elle n'avait pas d'apparence. Juste une lumière en forme d'étoile à multiples branches.

Et le sentiment qu'elle leur laissait était paisible et confortable. Comme si ils pouvaient tous s'endormir d'un coup, et faire de magnifiques rêves. Des rêves où tous leurs souhaits seraient exhaussés. Sa voix s'éleva dans la salle silencieuse. Elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait rêvé. Et si elle avait un visage, il aurait juré qu'elle leur souriait.

\- Mes enfants, quelle joie de vous revoir et de vous parler à nouveau. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps alors allez-y et posez vos questions.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent, unes à unes et la Magie leur répondait avec calme et sereinement. Elle prenait le temps qu'il fallait pour chacun d'entre eux. Il ne convenait qu'à une seule et unique question pour que tous puisse au moins passer une fois... Draco entendit des aveux qui feraient frémir tout le monde s'il n'était pas en ce moment si solennel. Certain demanda quand est-ce qu'il rencontrerait le grand amour, d'autres demandaient grâce à la Magie de lui accorder son pardon pour avoir commis un vol.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, par la suite. Alors que Draco la regardait encore, elle finit par murmurer :

\- Et toi, prince Draco. Tu avais tellement de questions à me poser autrefois. Pose m'en une. Je t'écoute.

Oui, autrefois, il lui aurait posé une dizaine de question, de tout et de rien. Il aurait sûrement déçu son père en lui demandant comment étaient les humains. Il aurait demandé si un jour il sortirait de sa tour. Et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Parce qu'il était sorti de sa tour, et qu'il avait rencontré les humains. Il pensa à Harry. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il allait bien, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, si elle pouvait l'aider à le retrouver. Si elle pouvait faire de lui un enfant de la Lune pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ou au contraire le faire devenir humain, lui. Mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge bien trop serrée. Une larme coula sur son visage et il murmura enfin :

\- Le reverrais-je un jour ?

* * *

Harry tendit son corps et attrapa un fruit. Il croqua dans la poire, se délectant de sa juteuse pulpe et de son goût si sucré. Il se retourna et s'assit de nouveau contre l'arbre, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il ne savait combien de temps il était ici. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Les larmes avaient cessés. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il aurait pu juste promettre de ne pas le revoir, mais maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il y serait tout de même allé. Juste pour le revoir une dernière fois. Et si Draco l'avait vu, c'était fini, son cœur aurait failli, cassé sa raison, brisé ses barrières. Non, il avait bien fait.

Il se releva et rejoint le petit banc d'eau pour la boire. Elle glissait en lui comme de la magie pur. Cette sensation était à la fois très étrange et fascinant. Mais chaque fois qu'il la buvait, il avait soif un peu plus et n'arrêtait qu'une fois que son estomac était rempli. Ce qu'il fit à cet instant.

Les petits champignons brillants se reflétaient dans l'eau comme de toutes petites lunes. Il sourit et se mit à dessiner leurs contours en les traçant dans l'eau. Bien sûr, elle se troubla ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Las de son jeu stupide, il regarda le rocher qui lui bouchait le passage. Il s'avança, le toucha de sa main puis posa sa tête dessus.

Draco et son enfant vivraient. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Il se retourna et glissa sur la pierre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui, calant sa tête entre ses genoux et soupira. Que c'était dur tout de même...

* * *

Il se serait traité d'homme stupide d'avoir gâcher sa question pour pareille broutille, si la tristesse ne l'avait pas complètement envahi. Il écarquilla des yeux quand la Magie lui répondit, avec toujours dans sa voix se doux sourire d'amour pour ces enfants.

\- Lèves-toi, Draco, mets toi face à moi et tends tes mains jointes.

Draco obéit sans hésitation. Soudain, sortant du cœur de l'étoile, un petit bout de roche blanche flotta dans les airs pour atterrir dans ses mains. Il s'émerveilla en remarquant que c'était un bout de Lune. Il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi mais il était sûr que c'était ça.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de Harry un enfant de la Lune, fit-elle immédiatement. Tout comme je ne pourrais pas te faire devenir humain. Vous êtes ce que vous êtes, et il y a bien longtemps quand j'ai octroyé ma magie à mes premiers enfants de la Lune, ici présents, je savais qu'il serait impossible pour moi de recommencer. Alors, Draco, voilà tout ce que je peux offrir à votre amour interdit. Ce bout de Lune est magique. Quand tu seras près de lui à nouveau, casse le en deux et offre lui la plus grosse moitié. Vous devrez manger le bout de Lune en même temps, en vous regardant droit dans les yeux. Et quand cela sera fait, Harry sera a jamais lié à toi. Il vivra aussi longtemps que tu peux vivre, sera à tes côtés peu importe où tu te trouves, sur la terre, sur l'eau ou sur les nuages...

Draco s'extasia de bonheur en referma sa main sur le petit bout de Lune. Il le pressa contre son cœur et sourit de toutes ses forces. Il vivrait avec lui... Pour toujours.

\- Mais... Il faut que tu le préviennes, que ce cadeau n'est pas totalement sain. Harry sera complètement lié à toi. Il mourra le jour où tu mourras, il souffrira le jour où tu souffriras, il ressentira tes sentiments avant même que toi tu ne les ai pris en compte. Et surtout, si jamais par ailleurs il finisse avec le temps par s'essouffler de toi, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Son amour ne devra jamais faillir à aucun moment. Alors, s'il n'est pas sûr dès à présent, il peut mourir à peine avoir avalé ce bout de Lune. Draco... Me promets-tu que tu lui diras tout ça s'en rien omettre ?

\- Je vous le promet, fit la voix faible de Draco.

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de son père, serrant le poing sur sa pierre qu'il trouva plus précieuse que n'importe quel diamant. Les questions reprirent alors que lui n'entendait plus rien. Rien que le battement de son cœur que l'affolement rendait erratique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il réellement donner la pierre à son humain ? Il ne voulait pas être celui qui causerait son malheur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le choisisse maintenant et meure parce qu'il n'avait su l'aimer autant qu'il le fallait.

Et puis il se rappela ses mots, ses gestes tendres, ses regards. Cette épée qu'il avait prit pour lui. Quel homme aurait fait cela ? Quelque soit la race, humaine ou enfant de la Lune, il n'y avait qu'un homme amoureux et sûr de lui qui aurait pu se jeter sous une lame. Quant à l'amour, il trouva que les humains et son peuple n'étaient pas bien différents. Il regarda une fois de plus la pierre et eut l'envie de le rejoindre tout de suite. Mais il resta sagement assis à terre, et se remit à écouter les questions, ainsi que les réponses.

Bientôt, la Magie leur souhaita une longue et heureuse vie avant de disparaître, et le soleil s'écarta de la Lune. Les enfants de la Lune se levèrent et se dispersèrent, certains restant pour discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce qui avait été dit cette nuit si spéciale. Draco et Lucius s'écartèrent en marchant lentement. Mais bien vite Draco fut assailli par tous ses amis. Il les avait si soigneusement évité ces deux dernières nuits, en restant enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Draco ! S'exclama Pansy en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Fit Vincent.

\- Alors comme ça, tu étais dans le monde des humains et tu es tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux ? S'étonna Théodore.

\- Comment sont-ils, font-ils aussi peur qu'on nous l'a dit ? Scanda Grégory. T'ont-ils pris ton sang ?

\- Messieurs et Mademoiselle... Dit Lucius d'une voix douce. Mon fils est las, il voudrait aller se reposer. Son... court passage dans le monde des humain l'a affaibli.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant le Roi et celui-ci reprit la route avec son fils. Mais ce qui le surpris grandement, c'est qu'elle ne le conduisait par du tout vers sa chambre, mais plutôt vers la sortie. Il suivit sans poser de question son Père, jusqu'au nuage d'en bas. Le cœur de Draco fit une embardée quand il retrouva les paysages verts et marrons de la forêt. Il s'accrocha à son Père alors que celui-ci fit lentement descendre le nuage vers la Terre. Ce fut tellement dur de ne pas se retenir de sauter pour aller plus vite.

Finalement, ils posèrent leurs pieds nus sur le sol et le nuage disparut.

* * *

Harry fut lentement réveillé par un souffle chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et le dragon était là, face à lui. Il se frotta, se réveillant petit à petit alors que la tristesse l'envahit.

\- C'est bon, Draco est reparti ?

\- Il vient de poser les pieds sur Terre, Harry.

\- Oh, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Devrait-il supporter son départ tout du long sans même être à ses côtés ?

\- Tu peux encore le rejoindre si tu le souhaites.

Harry hocha négativement la tête avec force en l'enfonçant dans ses jambes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il voulait absolument que le dragon parte. Ou du moins, il devait se taire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Non, il ne devait pas y aller.

\- Tu es sûr ? Redemanda pourtant le dragon.

\- Allez-vous en, gémit le brun. S'il vous plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme cela. Partez. Revenez quand le troisième jour se lèvera.

Mais le dragon resta bien là. Et soudain, il souffla sur lui avec une telle force qu'Harry s'accrocha à ses jambes. Il releva lentement sa tête ébouriffée avec un air de stupéfaction. Le dragon s'était alors rapetissé, pour ne plus être qu'à sa taille. Il voletait au dessus du sol et secoua sa crinière blanche.

\- Bravo, Harry... Tu as passé le test avec succès.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler.

\- Tous les tests. Ton altruisme, ton honnêteté et ton courage fut prouvé. Tu n'es pas le seul. Ma Magie ne pouvant plus faire effet, je descendais parfois moi-même quand je vis que certains hommes sur Terre avaient leur place auprès de moi. Et plusieurs d'entre eux vivent maintenant dans les nuages. Au cours de ton dernier test, tu t'es nourri et tu as bu des parcelles de magie. Et je t'ai donné le dernier portail pour devenir un de mes enfants.

Harry se leva lentement, ne pouvant y croire. Son sourire vint en murmurant :

\- Je vais le revoir ?

\- Oui. Dans les nuages, ma Magie a soufflé à Draco une mauvaise énigme pour vous faire passer à tous les deux, le dernier test, celui qui scellera votre destin. Je vais te ramener là-bas, sans aucun des souvenirs que tu as depuis que je t'ai amené sous l'apparence de Jean. Si tu le réussis, tu deviendras complètement un enfant de la Lune, et la graine qui pousse dans le ventre de Draco sera de même.

\- Je le réussirais ! S'exclama Harry avec joie.

\- J'espère pour toi. Tes souvenirs referont surface uniquement si tu poses le pied dans les nuages. Maintenant ferme-les yeux et détend-toi.

Harry obéit et le dragon l'entoura de ses pattes avants et entortilla sa queue autour du reste de son corps. La gueule tout prêt de lui, il l'entendit souffler pour la dernière fois quand il lui demanda :

\- Qui êtes vous, que je saches qui remercier quand je serais en haut...

\- Quand tu seras en haut, tu n'auras qu'à lever les yeux, et partout, je serais la première chose que tu verras...

Puis Harry sombra.

* * *

\- Je t'attendrais ici mon fils, va... Mais ne tarde pas je te pries.

Draco hocha la tête et attrapa le pan de sa robe pour se mettre à courir. Il se ficha des petits ronces ou bouts de bois qui lui déchiraient la plante des pieds. Il courrait comme un fou, connaissant le chemin pour sa maison comme s'il l'avait fait des millions de fois. Bientôt, il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et continua de courir vers la chaumière qui n'avait pas bougé. La seule chose qu'il vit fut Harry assis sur le banc, regardant l'éclipse qui disparaissait pour laisser place à la Lune. Il avait comme un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

\- Harry ! Hurla-t-il de bonheur. Harry !

Le brun sursauta et se tourna pour le voir. Il lui fit alors un immense sourire et se leva pour courir vers lui à son tour. Quand ils se rejoignirent, ils se rentrèrent dedans presque. Harry l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire tournoyer autour de lui, le rire aux éclats, les larmes presque dans les yeux. Ils scellèrent leurs retrouvailles d'un doux et majestueux baiser. Puis Draco enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque et huma toute son odeur, comme s'il pouvait se l'approprier. Son corps lui avait manqué, son odeur lui avait manqué, ses yeux, son rire, sa bouche, ses mains... Tout lui avait manqué. Et seulement deux nuits s'étaient écoulées.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu es revenu...

Draco releva la tête et le regarda longuement. Il vit des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, comme s'il avait pleuré très longtemps. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air triste quand il l'avait vu. Avait-il vraiment eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas ? Draco se mordit la lèvre, devait-il prendre ce si grand risque que la Magie leur avait offert ? Il regarda à nouveau les traces sur ses joues et posa un main dessus pour les essuyer. Harry tenait à lui... Il devait lui faire confiance.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi... et j'ai parlé à la Magie... et... et...

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire c'est cela...

Draco fit le poisson plusieurs fois de suite avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Elle m'a donné un bout de Lune.

Et il sortit de sa poche en le lui tendant. Harry le prit et regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Alors Draco raconta exactement mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit la Magie. Le silence se fit puis Harry lui tendit le morceau de Lune et murmura :

\- Casse-le, je le mangerais.

\- Non, Harry... je ne peux pas... Et si... Et si tu te trompais quant à moi ?

\- Draco, je savais que c'était toi... A l'instant même où tu es tombé de cet arbre, quand bien même je ne savais pas que tu étais un enfant de la Lune, je savais que c'était toi... Comme si ma solitude n'avait qu'un but. Comme si je t'attendais depuis toujours. Et il n'y aura que toi, immortel ou pas, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'ai pas peur de ce cailloux, il ne me tuera pas, à part si les effets sont inverses. Parce que je t'aime... à en crever.

Draco fronça de tristesse. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il put.

\- Tu le sais sans doute, mais j'ai attendu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi ta venue dans mon monde, toi la personne que j'aime de tout mon être.

Harry sourit en se rappelant avoir utilisé ses mots. Il l'embrassa sur le front, juste en dessous de sa couronne. Puis le repoussa doucement et lui tendit à nouveau la pierre.

\- Allons-y...

Draco hocha et prit le bout de Lune qu'il cassa en deux. Il lui offrit le morceau le plus gros et ensembles, en se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils les mangèrent. Harry fit une grimace quant au goût horrible de pierre. Il eut du mal à le faire passer mais il resta bien en face de son étoile. Et quand ils eurent avalé, ils se regardèrent encore longtemps, attendant le moindre signe qui leur prouverait que cela à marché.

Mais rien ne se produisit et le blond ne comprit pas. Avait-il mal fait. Comment savoir...

\- Draco.

\- Ça n'a pas marché, désespéra-t-il.

\- Je vois flou...

Harry ôta ses lunettes et plissa les yeux. Il les écarquilla. Il voyait nettement. Jamais il n'eut plus belle vue qu'aujourd'hui. Cela avait fonctionné ! Harry allait vivre avec lui. Harry serait sien pour toujours. Il se jeta sur lui et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser torride.

\- Tu es mien, se réjouit-il, tu es enfin mien.

Harry sourit. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait trouvé l'amour en la présence d'un enfant de la Lune, il allait monter sur des nuages, fonder une famille et vivre enfin dans le bonheur, loin, très loin de sa solitude. Le blond le prit par le bras et le tira.

\- Père nous attend, allons-y, Harry. Tu vas voir mon monde... Non, notre monde.

Harry sourit et le suivit. Arrivé à la barrière de bois, il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau la petite chaumière de bois branlante qu'il avait aimé et chéri durant toutes ses années. Il eut un sourire peiné, mais aucun regret ni culpabilité ne le traversa. Il posa ses lunettes sur le rebord de la barrière et se demanda si un jour ses parents reviendraient... Et si c'était le cas, se demanderaient-ils pourquoi ses lunettes étaient posées là, comme un dernier au revoir ? Ou juste passeraient-ils devant sans jamais les voir. On ne put dire si c'était malheureux ou bienheureux, mais Harry ne le saurait jamais.

Alors qu'il marchait, Harry sentit une petite douleur dans ses oreilles et quand il les toucha, il remarqua qu'elle avait grandi et maintenant avait la même longueur que celle de Draco. En rebaissant la main, il écarquilla les yeux devant sa peau qui avait pâli de plusieurs teinte de couleur. Et à peine devant Lucius, il eut vraiment chaud et s'obligea à retirer et laisser là son manteau. Enfin, Draco remarqua le tout quand les chaussures d'Harry lui devint désagréable.

\- Harry, tu...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un enfant de la Lune, fit le roi en s'avançant et touchant sa peau.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme des émeraudes.

\- Mais, je croyais que... la Magie avait dit qu'une part de toi resterait humaine.

Harry ne comprenait pas non plus. Son processus de transformation se termina quand de ses doigts frétilla des étincelles.

\- Ne l'utilise surtout pas, gronda le roi. La magie demande des années d'apprentissage. Mais... Apparemment le temps pour toi ne sera plus un problème, finit-il avec un doux sourire.

Harry resserra la main de son amant et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il regarda la Lune. Comment pourrait-il la remercier ? Avec ce tout petit bout d'elle, il était maintenant un de ses enfants. Draco se colla contre son torse, posant sa tête dessus et le roi fit à nouveau les gestes pour créer un nuage qui les firent monter. Comme l'avait prédit le dragon, ses souvenirs revinrent à l'instant même où il posa le pied sur les nuages d'en bas. Une fois sur le chemin sûr, il se jeta sur Draco et le fit voler, lui arrachant un rire de bonheur. Il leur expliqua tout. De l'enfant qui allait naître jusqu'au dragon qui l'avait testé. Ainsi que la Magie qui avait joué son rôle.

\- Mais... ce dragon, si ce n'était la Magie, qui était-ce ?

Alors Harry se rappela de ses derniers mots et leva les yeux aux ciels. La première chose qu'il vit fut la grosse et maintenant si proche Lune.

\- Je crois bien, que c'était la Lune elle-même...

* * *

Comme tous les nombreux et diverses contes qui s'achèvent ainsi, Harry et Draco se marièrent sous le regard bienveillant du roi. Ainsi, libérée de tout entrave, Pansy put rejoindre son seul et unique amour, Blaise. Les mois qui suivirent furent lamentations, exigences et pourtant bonheur. Lucius remarqua avec un sourire entre la mesquinerie et la consternation, que Draco avait pris beaucoup plus chez sa femme que ce qu'il pensait. Harry se pliait en quatre, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Il en riait beaucoup. Et enfin, quand le calvaire fut fini, laissa place un enfant aux cheveux de jais comme Harry mais à la pâleur et la finesse de Draco. Ils l'appelèrent Jean, car la Lune l'avait appelé ainsi, mais la première chose qu'Harry lui souffla, alors que ses mains potelées s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur lui fut :

\- Mon tout petit bout de Lune.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit conte. Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi vous reposer les yeux et sourire devant mon grand gagatisme des drarry à l'eau de roses.**_

 _ **Bref.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
